


When Park Ranger Met Beardy

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: Alcohol, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom!Link, Bottom!Rhett, Dirty-talk, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, House Party, Instant Attraction, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Possession, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Nature, Spanking, Switching, Top!Rhett, rhink, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: Loving Rhett has brought magic back into Link’s life, the kind of magic only felt by admiring a tall tree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride!! ❤︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranger Neal doesn't know what to expect when Rhett looks at him like he does.

It’s a weekend in April when everything happens at once.

Link isn’t the first on the job to see the man when he walks in. His coworker Cassie is working front desk, greeting visitors with a smile as Link rustles through the brochures in back. Mid-morning, the day’s sun is prompt in showing her spring face, luring a few early hikers to the Visitor’s Center. Link’s up and on the ready, two handfuls of redwoods guides, when he hears Cassie laughing on the job like she usually doesn’t. The park ranger goes to greet the visitor speaking, and his jaw drops.

A man. Bearded man. Tall. Taller-than-tall, and handsome in the face like Link’s never seen in his life. Link smiles through the heat coiling in his belly and moves a little closer. Transfixed by his gorgeous features, Link remembers his manners and glances away, setting the brochures in their holders. He swallows the tightness in his throat and straightens, dropping his shoulders to feign professionalism.

He’s only fiddling with the brochures for a moment when he hears Cassie respond, “Link’s actually the head Park Ranger here and knows the trails better than I do. You should ask him. Link?”

Link turns. “Yeah?”

“Hey,” the stranger says, and Link notes the color of his eyes; green-gray, like the sea in a winter storm. Bandana on his forehead against the amber-blond streaks of his hair, Link thinks he makes the perfect hiker, lumberjack beard just unruly enough. He reaches to shake Link’s hand, and there’s a hot twist in his gut over the bigness of his hand, fully enveloping Link’s and squeezing gently. He pulls back and Link smiles a little too wide _._ This park ranger typically has one brain cell when interacting with handsome men, and it malfunctions completely when pretty-eyes moves his pretty mouth, “What are some of the more challenging hikes in these parts? I want an eagle’s view of the forest.”

Something about the way he phrases it makes Link even more dopey. He likes eagles, though the man’s dark brows and sharp nose are more falcon-like, in Link’s opinion. “Cliff’s edge?” he asks.

“Exactly.” The hiker gives a cheeky grin. It makes Link’s insides fizzle.

Link gives himself one last glance at the man’s amber beard and red lips before he braces his hands on the desk and remembers where he is. Beardy is the only one in the Visitor Center, save Cassie leaning bored beside them. Decidedly good at his job, Link fetches a map of trails and wonders why Cassie hadn’t given it to him in the first place. Then again, anyone would be stupid at the sight of him. He’s just so fucking _big._

“There’s the hike to the summit, overlooking Mirror Lake,” Link offers, leaning over the counter with the open brochure between them, pointing at the trailhead. “This trail takes you up the side of the mountain, but if you fork here you can climb up a big rock. And this one,” Link moves his fingertip another few inches. “Takes you through the woods and down by the water if you want to swim.” When Link looks up, he finds the stranger gazing at him with something fond and distracted in his face.

Link stares back. His mouth twitches, “Do you live around here?” and Cassie breaks from her daydreaming. She gives Link a quizzical look, and he corrects himself. “I mean, have you hiked the trails ‘round here before?”

The man brings both big hands to grasp the straps of his backpack. Broad shoulders and broad chest, he’s dressed in a maroon t-shirt and a black bandana, and if Link were to lean over the front desk a little further, he’s sure he’d see some high-quality, well-muddied hiking boots. “No, I’m from out of town. I’ve passed by, but I’m new to these woods. Glad I found something worth visiting, now that I’m here.” His handsome smile shoots fire through Link’s nerves, and he’s doe-eyed staring back. Cassie glances between them and pulls a face like she knows something before wandering to the back, leaving the park ranger and the visitor alone.

“Our National Park is beautiful,” Link recites. “There’s lots trails for hikers to take and wildlife to admire from afar, like owls. Do you take night hikes?”

Beardy seems to like being asked questions and his cheeks apple, preening under the attention. “I’m more of a day hiker. I was planning on spending a few hours out there today.” Smacking his backpack, he adds, “I’ve got everything I need in case it takes a little longer. I hiked part of the PCT once and broke camp at night, so I know what I’m doing.”

He’s so fit! Link gives him a look like _I bet you do_ and nudges the brochure towards him, flirty eyebrow twitching.

The hiker takes it with gentle fingertips and continues, “I like to take night hikes in groups. Safer that way.”

Link nods, “That’s smart, but I think you’d be fine. You’re so…” and drops his eyes to the man’s broad chest. Notes his solid trunk and hips and doesn’t restrain himself from biting his lip, knowing he couldn’t if he tried. Hot blush creeping over the bridge of his nose, Link meets his eyes and offers, “You look like you can take care of yourself, is all.”

Wiggling the brochure, he answers, “With this, I think I’m much better off. Thank you.”

“Sure.” And there, Link’s caught again, him and the tall guy admiring each other as silence goes between them. Link snaps out of it, “Well, I’m glad you stopped by. There’s more maps if you need them.”

“Thanks again,” the bearded one says as he moves to leave the Center. “If I decide to challenge myself, I’ll be sure come back and tell you what I thought of the view.”

He turns, and the delicate nape of his neck makes Link call out. “Wait, I should get your name. For safety purposes.”

Eyebrows quirking like he’s happy to be asked, Beardy answers, “It’s Rhett. Park Ranger Link.” 

Rhett takes a few more steps and that attracted, fluttery part of Link seriously _aches._ Wanting to keep him in his sights a little longer, Link braves it and offers, “If you ever need a guide on the trails… I make my own hours here. I could escort you.” Link’s never felt this nervous over a stranger, but he’s never felt quite this tingly, either, so he figures he deserves to chase it. He owes it to the quickened beat of his heart to follow the chance.

“I’d like that,” his new friend answers. “Maybe I’ll explore the area by myself today and come back tomorrow, and if you catch a break in your official Park Ranger duties, you can show me the trail to the summit.”

A hundred swallowtail butterflies erupt in Link’s chest. He gives a smile as wide as his cheeks can stretch and waves him off. “We’ll see,” he tosses, and the handsome stranger exits.

Alone again, Link giggles, alight from head to toe and dreamy like he hasn’t been in a while. His early thirties haven’t been totally lonely as he’s settled into work, but working in the woods isn’t quite what it was in the city, and Link’s been without a partner for more than a year. He’s not on the hunt anymore, but he’s not _not_ -looking, either. And while he did have more than a few boyfriends in his twenties, none of them ever looked like _that!_

* * *

The Visitor Center is busy for the next two hours. Link and Cassie are tossed from interpreting signs and deciphering maps to providing background on taxidermy wildlife, and when a family with five kids arrives, Link’s tongue-tied repeating trail policies for longer than he’d like to. Two of the kids tease Cassie about her pink-white hair while the other three touch everything in the gift shop, and when the mother finally leaves with her brood, Link’s sure at least one of the kids smuggles a keychain. There’s a surge of late-morning hikers, those which Link’s sure Rhett hoped to avoid, and by early afternoon, his coworker takes her lunch break. Link’s left alone to sit in front, the traffic slows, and by God’s grace, he has a chance to think. He plops his face in his hands and takes a moment to breathe.

Saturdays aren’t usually this busy, but Link doesn’t mind. If God’s testing him, so be it. What’s most often a quiet stop in the redwoods for people to get a little history and a trinket is today a place of liveliness, and considering what happened earlier, miracles. Link lets himself remember the conversation… and goes giggly like a kid with a crush. Christ, he doesn’t usually get this sappy about people, strangers, no less! But something about the guy is _new._ Refreshing but familiar and _deeply_ attractive, and if Link’s being honest with himself, he’s not in the position to shy away from a flirtationship like this. Not with a guy like that. He’s just too damn handsome. So, the Ranger busies himself with menial tasks in the back and allows himself to feel tingly, squiggly, blushy-hot like a college boy with a crush.

Part of him hopes the hiker will break the rules and return to visit him twice in one day. He’d love to look up on a whim and spot Beardy through the window, but the day continues without any sign of the handsome stranger. Park Ranger Neal hopes he’s getting his fill of the forest, familiarizing himself with trees, and based on their chemistry, Link hopes he’ll continue to visit. Rhett said he’s from out of town, and Link’s determined, should he get the chance, to learn more about him.

Where did he come from, and is he staying here? And does he realize how gosh-dang _attractive_ it is for a guy to want to spend hours hiking alone in the woods? Anyone fond of the redwoods earns Link’s approval. And by the looks of him, Rhett could be born of them. A forest sprite, a tree come alive, a man as tall and grand as any sequoia in Link’s woods. Link huffs a lovestruck sigh and sounds more like an infatuated schoolgirl than he’d like to. He imagines seeing Rhett again, but the slivers of maturity in him remind him to keep his boots in the dirt. Glancing at the Visitor’s Center clock, Link realizes it’s well past time to clock out.

Cassie’s already gone when Link goes to turn the lights off. The stillness of the place makes Link want that confident stranger’s presence all the more, and he’s imagining basking in that masculine brightness when he goes to lock the Center. Dusk has fallen when Link steps out, and part of him hopes to see Rhett in the trees when he turns around. Alas, the woods are quiet. Purple-gray sky goes ever purpler, and Link returns to his apartment alone, Beardy on the brain.

* * *

Link awakes early the next morning with butterflies in his belly. His body warms like there’s something exciting he’s forgetting, and with a rush of endorphins, he remembers the handsome hiker he met the day before. Waves of charming memory awash him, and Link squiggles around in his sheets for a moment at knowing the stranger is _real_ , and that there’s a real possibility he might return to the Visitor’s Center today. The apartment’s sole tenant gets out of bed and begins his morning routine, squee-gee’s the shower water off himself, and brushes his teeth.

Just as he was yesterday, Link knows he’s more excited about this new visitor than he should be, but he can’t keep himself from daydreaming. The bathroom mirror shows him that his blue eyes are bright with flirty mischief, and the energy compliments his face. Although he knows better than to get his hopes up, Link lingers on his reflection and decides to leave a shadow of dark stubble on his chin because it always makes him feel a little more handsome, a little more rugged. Rugged is the term best reserved for the bearded stranger, now known to Link’s brain as _Rhett,_ so Link chances to feel a little more sexy today just for the fuck of it. He skips the shave, towels his inky-black hair ’til it feathers his head like a crown, and slips into a robe.

He does an admirable job of cooking and eating his breakfast without distraction, but by the time he’s dressing in his work uniform, the conversation comes back to him. Remembering the finer details of Rhett, Link smoothes out his socks and visualizes his smile, cute cheeks and gorgeous beard. Hiking boots, water bottle, sack lunch and Ranger’s hat, and Link’s ready for work, ready to wait patiently-impatient for the stranger to return. Clipping his keys to his belt, Link drives the few miles into the woods with the radio on, but his smushy, crush-silly brain doesn’t register a single lyric.

The clearing in front of the Visitor’s Center is misty with morning fog, no cars in the lot. Link always arrives before Cassie to open the Center, but there’s not much paperwork to be done and Link spends the ten minutes before 8am wiping down the counters and glass exhibits. Cassie arrives late, as usual, but Link doesn’t mind because she’s got coffee for them both. It’s rare to have visitors in the earliest hours of the morning, so the two Park Rangers sit in back and chat over their mochas. Link doesn’t know if he wants Cassie to mention the bearded stranger or not, as she was certainly witness to Link making a fool of himself in front of him. If she knows anything, she says naught, and she’s wiping her fingers of croissant crumbs when the first visitor arrives.

It’s one of the usuals, a determined morning hiker who’s got a crush of his own on the young, pink-haired Ranger. Cassie amuses him for a while, convinces him to buy a postcard for his mom, and waves him out with a huff. She fiddles with the diamond stud in her nose and turns to Link. “I’ve told him before that I’ve got a girlfriend, and I wouldn’t flirt with him on the job even if I didn’t.”

Link shrugs, “Can’t blame him. You’re a cutie.”

His coworker throws a stuffed wild turkey at him, “Shut up,” but the quirk of her smirk is telling.

It’s a Sunday, which means no students will be visiting on a class trip, and the mid-morning hours drag on. At 11am, a group of Girl Scouts arrives in search of a new badge, and Link entertains them for a while with his vast knowledge of wildlife. Their leader, one of the girl’s fathers, is a certified silver fox. He’s pleasant enough as he speaks to Link, cracking a joke about being here in his wife’s place, but Link knows given the way he looks at the girls that he cares for them. The scouts fill their notebooks with nature facts and explore the museum wing of the Center, and Link circles his favorite picnic spot on the trail map before offering it to the troop leader with a smile. Troop 1075 leaves in a tizzy, most of them giggling over Link’s handsome features, two of them tittering over Cassie. By noon, there’s no sign of Beardy Rhett, and Link’s surprised by how much he misses him.

Cassie and Link take their lunch break within 20 minutes of each other, and Link eats his peanut butter sandwich even though he isn’t hungry. He refills his water bottle from the spigot outside, and the April sun is golden-bright as it nears 2pm. A few more visitors stop in; a few plushies, keychains, and postcards get sold, and Link’s nearly gotten the hiker out of his head when he returns.

The bell jingles as the tall guy steps through. Link’s working the front when he spots him, and his stomach drops at the sight. He’s even more handsome than he was in Link’s memory, his funny head misremembering how truly _tall_ he is, and Link breaks out in a toothy grin. He swipes a hand through his hair and feigns control as Rhett comes closer. _Fuck,_ he’s so goddamn pretty.

“Hey,” he says, and Link’s body knows what it wants.

“Howdy.”

“Can you spare an afternoon for an ambitious hiker?”

Link cocks his head. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of watching that beardy mouth move. “Perhaps. You lookin’ to challenge yourself today?”

Rhett answers, “Yeah. Will you be my guide?” and Link goes tingly.

A look lingers between them, an unspoken knowing that the day will soon be theirs, and theirs alone. “Sure. Let me tell my partner,” Link says. “Wait for me outside.” Giving Rhett a command makes Link’s insides go warm, but Rhett’s wordless obedience has him flushing even hotter. Rhett nods and leaves the Center, Link’s eyes on his tall frame as he goes.

The head Park Ranger swallows those pesky swallowtails and goes to the back to tell Cassie he’s gonna do rounds on the trails. She asks him if it’s to go hide away with the handsome tall guy from before, to which Link just grins. Unsure how long he’ll be out, Link takes his water bottle and Ranger’s hat but leaves the rest of his belongings. Clips the bottle to his belt, tells Cassie to keep her walkie charged, and wishes her luck for the rest of the Sunday shift. He fits his hat to his head and leaves the Visitor Center through the front, stepping out into sunshine. Breathes the crisp, earthy scent of springtime rain and redwood trees and walks across the clearing to meet his hiker.

“Didn’t know if you’d come back,” Link calls, admiring the man in full glory.

Today, his hiker’s sleeveless in a charcoal gray tank with a blue bandana in his hair. Round, freckled shoulders hold the thick green straps of an overstuffed pack, and his long legs are covered in camo-print. He’s got chunky black boots and black fingerless gloves, and he’s leaning on a tree, waiting for his guide, when Link comes close.

Rhett admires him in return, flicking the wide brim of his Park Ranger hat. “Wanted to see you. Nice hat.” His eyes drop from Link’s face to his neck and chest, then rove all the way down his legs. The stranger absolutely _towers_ over Link as he teases him, “Khaki uniform? Check. Badge? Check. Walkie-talkie? Check. Seems you’re all set, Ranger Link.”

“It’s Neal, and not quite. I left my Smokey Bear at home.”

The hiker laughs, and Link decides he’ll say anything to make him laugh again. Rhett puts a hand on the tree bark and Link glances at his fingers against the grooves, slender and impossibly long. The fingerless glove really suits his big hand, Link thinks. Rhett hooks his thumbs on his backpack straps, fixing his gaze on the woods. Sunshine in his face, he takes a breath and asks, “So, are we hiking to the summit together?”

Brushing the beige of his hat, Link lets his fingertips trail the shaggy hair above his ears and drops one hand to the walkie on his hip. “Depends. Did you take the mountain trail yesterday?”

“No, I wanted to hike it with you.”

A bluejay squawks at them from the trees as the two stare at each other once more. Feeling bold and affectionate, Link nudges his elbow into Rhett’s side to get him going. “Alright, let’s go.”

Rhett starts walking, and Link immediately falls in step. They cross the clearing together in silence, moving towards the shadows at the entrance to the woods. There’s a bulletin board featuring Smokey himself reminding folks not to litter and wooden signposts with yellow lettering at the trailheads. Rhett retrieves the brochure Link gave him from the side-pocket of his backpack and Link’s pleased to see him using it. Rhett unfolds the pamphlet, brow creasing in focus. It’s so cute, Link lets him struggle for a moment before putting his hand on Rhett’s and lowering the brochure. “You don’t need that,” he says, eyes a-twinkle. “You have me. And I won’t lead you astray.”

Believing him, Rhett returns the brochure and walks a few more paces as he waits for direction. Thing is, Link’s too busy studying his face to help him choose the trailhead, and when Rhett slows, Link bumps into his arm, distracted by his beard.

“Ranger Neal.” Deep, grumbly tone cuts right to Link’s belly. “You’re staring at me.”

Catching himself, Link backs up and shakes the twinkles out of his eyes. “Sorry.”

“S’alright.” He chuckles, gesturing at the two trailheads. “Which way?”

Link focuses, mentally snaking the trails towards the summit. He points to the trail on the right and answers, “This one will take us to the overlook. It’s a longer hike, though.”

Adjusting his pack, Rhett says, “Good thing we’ve got time,” and sets off ahead of Link. Link likes the look of his body in motion, dreamy eyes admiring the curve of his rump beneath his pack. He follows behind with senses piqued, making sure his walkie-talkie’s tuned to the right channel. He’s still on the job, even if his mind is decidedly elsewhere. When he catches up with the tall hiker, Rhett notes him clipping the walkie to his belt.

“Working from the trails today,” he reminds Rhett. “Always prepared.”

After that, he and Rhett take the first section of the woods in silence, walking together ’til they’re familiar with the patterns of each other’s breaths and footsteps. They climb over rocks and weave between trees, passing a handful of hikers heading the opposite direction. The afternoon sun beats down on them, and Link knows they have a few hours before sunset. It won’t take that long to reach the summit, but the overlook he’s leading Rhett to is especially lovely in the orange glow, so Link slows his pace and fills time with his voice.

“What did you do yesterday?” he asks. Rhett steps over a boulder in their path and bumps close to Link, bicep at Link’s shoulder. In truth, their height difference makes Link a little weak in the knees, but he wills his legs to be strong as they hike up the mountain.

“Explored the trails through the woods. Had lunch in the shade. It was nice.”

Imagining Rhett breaking on a fallen tree, enjoying the forest in quiet makes Link all the more fond of him. Link looks at his face in profile, then admires the tan on his shoulders. The trail they’re on now isn’t as shadowed as the earthy paths between trees, and Link’s struck with a desire to rub suncream on Rhett’s bare arms. He’s lusting shamelessly when Rhett takes his turn in their game of questions.

“Did something serious ever happen while you were on the job?”

Memory hits Link like a slap, along with some empathetic pain. He wants to give Rhett the honest answer, so he tells him, “Last year, this teenager slipped off a trail, and I was the one who found him. He was okay, but pretty banged up. The worst part was how _scared_ he was, and how long he’d been down there. People are so vulnerable when they’re in pain.”

Rhett looks Link in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m glad you found him.”

Link can’t imagine what it would have been like to return the boy to his mother, more lifeless than broken. “Yeah.”

His companion surprises him with what he asks next. “Does your wife ever get worried for you?”

It nearly stops Link in his tracks. “Haven’t got one of those.”

“Oh.” Adds, “Me, neither,” in nonchalance.

Link hums contentedly. “Anything else I should know about you?” he braves.

Rhett smiles. “Well, I’m bisexual.”

Link’s noise mimics Rhett’s, two octaves higher. “Oh?”

Cocked brow, Rhett asks, “And you?”

Pink in the cheeks, Link giggles. “Gay as a daisy.”

Something quirks Rhett’s mouth, shadow under his cheek deepening. Link doesn’t know what to expect as they walk a few more paces. Rhett meets Link’s eyes, flushes with shyness, then stops walking completely. He pauses, drops his backpack, and rolls his shoulders. He turns to Link and offers his hand, which Link takes and shakes as if meeting him all over again. “Hello, my name is Rhett McLaughlin.”

Link laughs. “Link Neal. Nice to meet you.”

The man keeps shaking his hand as he continues, “I’m thirty-five, I like to hike and drink whiskey at night, and all I want in life is a golden retriever dog,” then quirks his eyebrows as if asking for the same.

“I’m thirty-four. I like to go swimming and eat peanut butter with a spoon, and all I want is a fancy coffeemaker that does cappuccinos.”

“Thank you for coming on this hike with me, Link.” Rhett stops shaking and holds Link’s hand as firmly as he holds his eyes. “I’m glad we’ve met each other.”

Nervous gulp, and Link takes back his hand. He’s beet-red as he wipes the fuzziness from his fingers, and when Rhett twitches those perfect eyebrows and flashes a smile, Link shoves him hard in the chest. Rhett laughs but doesn’t shove back, even though Link wants him to. Rhett breathes a fresh breath into his lungs, then takes his water from his pack and drinks. The sight of his lips on a canteen makes Link thirsty for his own, and he takes a long drink from his bottle before clipping it back to his belt. Rhett stretches his spine, then slips on his pack and continues on the trail. Link wasn’t lying when he said it was a longer hike, and he’s glad Rhett’s hydrating his beautiful body. Smart, self-confident men are highly attractive, and the way Rhett takes charge of a trail he’s never hiked before makes Link proud to walk beside him.

The mountain trail to the summit is uphill most of the way, and Link feels well-warmed in the muscles when they reach the top of the first hill. As the two take a breather under a gnarled tree, Rhett makes a comment about Link’s khaki shorts.

“What’s wrong with my shorts?”

“Boxiness doesn’t flatter your legs.”

Link scoffs, more intrigued by the man’s forwardness than offended. Link likes an honest man as much as he likes to play, so he traces his teeth with his tongue and bites back, “And what are you, a gym rat or _Tropic Thunder?”_

Rhett looks down at himself and shrugs. “I think it works.”

The man’s not wrong; it _does_ work, and it’s working on Link every time he sneaks a glance, but Link figures the hiker’s ego is big enough and rolls his eyes. “Come on, we have to go this way.” Link pushes past him to lead the way, but the trail through the woods is wide enough for two, and the men can’t keep themselves from walking beside each other. Strolling through the woods with less huff-and-puff, Link tries not to feel too romantic as the afternoon sun filters through the redwoods. He points out flora and fauna, telling his new friend about the biggest sequoia redwoods in the park. Rhett seems to like the trees, and they chat for a while about nature and other outdoor activities. Link learns that Rhett sometimes rock climbs, and Link mentions his history of mountain biking.

It feels too much like a budding romance, with their shy glances and brushing arms, and Link’s giddy. He hasn’t let himself behave this way in ages. He’s light, spritely, happy to meet someone new. There’s something magical about it, and Link feels like a young boy meeting a forest spirit and chasing him through the woods. Friendship with Rhett seems like a very smart idea, and it takes everything in him not to imagine having Rhett in a position not quite as friendly, free of his backpack and pinned beneath him on the forest floor…

Link links his lips. Sure, he’s attracted. He knows himself well enough to call it what it is. He’s compromised his schedule in favor of galloping up the mountain with a tall bearded stranger, and Link can admit the man’s friendly smile has much to do with it. And yeah, maybe it’s a little too perfect, too formulaic with a meet-cute like this. Walking alone together on a mountain path, chirping birds singing a spring lovesong as the wind howls at them from the heights, Link understands this to be one of those perfect moments. So, he summons bravery and does what any new lover would in Link’s situation: he asks Rhett for his story.

“What brings you to Oregon?”

The sun is golden-bright and casts Rhett’s handsome profile so magnificent Link wants to call him King. “I consider myself somewhat of a vagabond,” he says. “I’m trying to be more of an adventurer than I am by not staying in one place too long.” A large boulder comes between them and they walk around it, pressing together closer than before. Link bumps his hip, Rhett bumps back, then asks, “What about you? Do you live here?”

“For the last few years. Before that, the city. Originally, I’m from North Carolina.”

“No shit!” Rhett smacks his arm. “I’m from Georgia! I’d know that Southern accent anywhere.”

“And what about yours?”

A common blue butterfly crosses their path. “I lived in California for a while. It’s there, trust me. The ’twang comes out when I drink too much.”

Smiling, the Ranger takes the hiker to the left of a forked path. “Mm, sounds like somethin’ I should witness for myself.”

Rhett flushes a handsome crimson, and it’s endearing as hell. Link makes a little humming noise, happy to have a handsome guy to flirt with. And a bi guy, at that!

The second half the hike takes a little more concentration. There are some long stretches of trail, and Rhett and Link take them without speaking another word, working up a sweat, huffing healthy breaths. To get the lookout point Link promised, they have to scale the mountain, climbing upwards on gravel paths and effectively meeting a rock wall with a rope melded to it. Link climbs first, not daring to peek at Rhett ’til they’re both safe at the top. Rhett grabs for his hand on the final pull, and Link hoists him up, embarrassed that the heavy weight of him causes a twitch in his shorts. Rhett claps him on the shoulder in thanks and lets Link lead the rest of the way. There’s a final switchback leading up the mountain and a few more boulders to climb, but between little quips and breathless compliments, the two finally reach the summit.

There’s a clearing above the forest, rocky landscape dipping into a plateau in large, flat levels. Cut right out from the mountainside, it’s a lookout well-photographed, offering a bird’s eye view of the forest and lake below, cliff’s edge protected by a cobblestone barrier. The open space is bright with sun, and the distant trees and lake are crystal clear. It’s robin’s egg blue now, but Link knows as it nears sunset that the sky will go orange, gray, lavender. It’s a common spot, and at the moment, there are more than a few couples enjoying the view. Some are taking photos against the picture-perfect landscape, while others are resting their laurels.

Link takes one glimpse and shuts his eyes, breathing ten good breaths before doing anything else. Eyes closed, he feels his new friend come close to him. Peaceful, Link takes a moment to be in his skin. He feels the wind on his bare arms and legs, the warmth of his socks and heavy boots. Hears the distant howling of the mountains, the soft breath of the man beside him. The sun is warm, and Link is happy. Rhett nudges him gently to open his eyes, and greets Link with a fond face, beard a-fluff in the breeze.

Rhett gestures to his backpack and asks, “Snack?” like he can sense Link needs food. They’ve been hiking a while; it’s nearing four in the afternoon.

As Link stands back and admires his impossible body, Rhett finds a high spot and lays out a blanket and some apples and granola bars. He sets his backpack aside and settles in for a picnic, nestled into the mountainside with a perfect view. Rhett stretches out his long legs and motions for the Park Ranger for join him. Before Link goes to him, he radios down to Cassie that they’ve reached the summit.

His coworker jokes, “Don’t get mauled by a bear.”

Link glances at Rhett, “No promises,” and ends the transmission. Link unclips his water bottle and goes to sit with him, sets down his hat and fluffs out his hair. Looking between Rhett and the skyline, Link feels lucky.

From up here, there’s more open space than even The Creator knows what to do with. The sky is pristine, crystal blue where it meets the line of redwood greenery. Where the forest stretches at either side, beneath them, Link can see the lake. Mirror Lake is impressive from the shore, but from up here, the dock is no bigger than Link’s pinkie. Sailboats are but white blips against dark gray-blue, lake water not quite as brilliant as the sky. Ever-amazing, this view is, and Link promises himself to never live anywhere without redwoods ever again. They frame the Earth, cove the lake in like a perfect habitat. If God put Heaven on a planet, Link thinks this is what it might look like.

And this is what Heaven might feel like, resting atop a plateau overlook with a handsome stranger. Rhett leans back on his arms, rolls his pelvis and stretches out. Late afternoon, both hiker and Park Ranger have earned their moment to rest. Calming, intimate in an easy, trusting way, and when Rhett tosses Link an apple, it feels even more comfortable. Desperate for a little Heaven himself, Link lets the picnic feel like a date. Admiring Rhett, he can’t help it. To think they’d met only yesterday! Link crunches into his apple to hide his blush.

Beside him, Rhett takes a drink from his canteen. Link watches him, studies the flex in his beardy jaw and the shape of his lips. Link goes to drink from his water bottle and finds it empty. Seems the hike took more out of him than he thought, and he jingles the empty bottle with a frown. Rhett chuckles and hands his canteen over. When Link takes what’s offered, he doesn’t know what he’s feeling. Everything about this stranger is bold, but familiar, too, and Link doesn’t know why he wants to trust him. In that moment, Link very much feels like a kid with his childhood friend, breaking for lunch after a full day of playing together. Grateful, he takes the canteen and goes to ‘waterfall’ the stream, but Rhett speaks to him.

“You can put your lips on it,” he offers.

Link pauses. He doesn’t feel unsafe, and he’s not usually one to swap spit with strangers, but… _Fuck!_ Just the idea of sharing spit with _this_ stranger makes Link’s skin burn, as does the fire in Rhett’s eyes like he’s challenging him. Perhaps it’s a sign of trust? Link wouldn’t put it past Rhett. He seems like the kind of guy to play weird games.

Link holds Rhett’s feverish eyes and suckles the head of the canteen, taking a modest sip. Rhett swallows an invisible lump in his throat, and Link hands it back, licking his lips. He also likes weird games. A small groan from Rhett, and Link’s not sure what’s going on, but it makes him hot and curious. He laughs at it, and Rhett laughs, too. Laughing the weirdness out of their systems, they sit in quiet for a while, taking mouthfuls of much-needed calories. Rhett stretches his arms above his head, regaining flexibility in his over-warm muscles, and Link massages his calves. The two enjoy the well-earned break, breathing ’til their lungs don’t feel so tender. They sit for so long that some of the other hikers at the plateau pack up and leave, and Link watches them go, hoping they make it back down the mountain safely. A few minutes later, and Link’s water bottle catches up with him, though most of his water has already been sweat out. He disappears into the woods beside the clearing to relieve himself, and Rhett has a weird look in his eyes when he returns.

The late afternoon sun burns dark gold, warm wind, and Link doesn’t know which is more beautiful: the lake or the face of the man he’s sitting with. Link sneaks more than a few shy glances at his hiking buddy, smitten for his gorgeousness. Friendly, Rhett shares more of his food, and Link licks the granola crumbs from his fingers with little shame.

It’s quiet in the clearing when Rhett answers a question nobody asked. “I prefer men.”

Link stares him down. “Yeah?”

“In college, I had this unrestrained desire to mount anything that wanted me to. I’ve always been drawn to guys, but I had a girlfriend in California before I moved here, and she broke up with me when I told her I wanted to fall in love with a man.”

Link doesn’t know why he’s telling him this, but Rhett talking about _mounting_ someone makes him hot, and the interested part of him gets excited. He opens his mouth to say something, something he shouldn’t, but then Rhett leaps up.

Less people now, Rhett runs off towards the overlook. Link watches him go, pleased to see childlike energy in such a fine specimen.

“Eagle-eye!” he shouts, and Link gets up to follow him. Looking out, Link finds himself drawn to Rhett’s backside, the crinkles in his freckled shoulders as he spreads his arms, taking up space. Lost in admiration, Link lets himself enjoy the view, both skyline and masculine form. Rhett’s long arms claim the open space, and he proceeds to howl like a wolf across the land. Handsome and wolfish, Rhett shouts beastly noises from the summit, echoing howls over the forest. The two other people left in the clearing watch him, entertained. Link beams in pride, then goes to stand beside him as the King looks out over the kingdom.

Link feels like he could crush really hard on this man if he let himself, so he flirts to take the chance.

“Is this the view you were looking for, Beardy?”

“Beardy?” Rhett laughs. “Is that my name?”

Link raises both eyebrows. “It was before I called after you.”

“Pleased I made such an impression. And yeah, regarding this,” he turns his sights on the Earth’s majesty. “This is pretty much what I had in mind.” The view is breathtaking, but Rhett’s green eyes in the sunlight give it a run for its money.

Another electric moment goes between them. Ranger Neal doesn’t know what to expect when Rhett looks at him like he does, and the man surprises him by carding his fingers though Link’s hair. Forward, certainly, and intimate, Link’s eyes flutter closed and he leans into the touch. He likes it, likes it so much that he feels like purring, or suckling Rhett’s thumb, anything to show Rhett he’d happily break the rules for him.

Rhett pulls back and regains composure as if he’s not leaving Link simmering in his work clothes. Answering the question Link asked yesterday, Rhett says, “In an attempt to keep myself from running away again, I bought a house here. I mean, it’s more a cabin in the woods, but I’m hoping to settle for a while.”

Link breathes. He wanted to ask him how long he’d be around, but hearing the answer now makes him stupid with want. Rhett must have some kind of impressive means in order to buy a cabin ‘round these parts, even renting one for a weekend is expensive, and the fact arouses him. Link likes men who are well-off, but at the same time, it makes him feel slightly inadequate in his own place in town. He’s fine, but he has to drive to work, and it’d be a _dream_ to live in the woods. Tampering his quickened heartbeat, Link tries to not get too excited as Rhett tells him this, restraining the highly romantic part of him that already feels connected to Rhett. He’s familiar in a way Link can’t put a name to and highly _attractive_ in that Link wants to know more about him, see what he’s really like. He’s about to ask him something, anything, when the hiker speaks again.

“The cabin has two bedrooms. It’d be nice to have a roommate.” He meets Link’s eyes, and Link disciplines the eager puppy of his heart not to leap to conclusions, but it’s hard to speak after an implication like that.

Clasped hands, Link turns his eyes on God’s sunny horizon and tries. “That’s amazing, Rhett. Myself, I have an apartment in town. I don’t dislike travel, but I like my job too much to go anywhere right now.”

Rhett nods. “It’s a good one. The woods are gorgeous.”

Link agrees, but he’s distracted once again. Rhett’s face is expressive, and where he once was sharp and proud like a smart-ass, his countenance has softened into something wistful. Link’s sure he’s an intelligent man, and he wants more of his brain. He wants to pick at Rhett’s thoughts and ask about his ex-girlfriend, wants to see him more often than he doesn’t. Wants to feel those fingers in his hair again. In short, Link’s falling. And fast.

“You’re staring again. Is there something on my face?”

“No, it’s just-“ Link sighs. Smoothing his hands over the stone separating the cliffside from the woods below, he figures he can’t get away with it and tells the truth. “You’re a very handsome man, Rhett.” Link meets his eyes and glances at each feature to prove his point. “Your eyebrows, your beard, your lips, your eyes, and your nose… Sorry I keep staring. I just really like your nose.” The Park Ranger is pink in the face and hot in the pants as he says it, and when his crush flicks his tongue over his lips, Link burns.

“You’re pretty damn good-looking yourself, Ranger. Khaki shorts and all.”

Tension breaks when Link laughs, and he smacks Rhett’s bicep. Rhett catches his hand and puts it on his chest, then moves closer. Rhett’s other hand trails up his spine. Eyes glittering something fierce, he speaks words that make Link dizzy. “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

One hand pressed to his chest, Link twines a flip of inky hair on his finger. “Nope.”

Rhett grins and moves even closer. “Good.”

Possessive, Rhett wraps an arm on his waist, puts his mouth in Link’s hair, and breathes him in.

And Link? Loses his goddamn _mind._ He’s shivering, hot from horn to hoof, leaning into Rhett like he was made to fit against him. Rhett’s long arm encloses the entirety of Link’s body, and Rhett holds him there, alone together at the overlook. Forest sprites cheer them on, manifesting in the mischief of Rhett’s face. Romantic spirit guiding him, Link leans in, suddenly struck with a desperate need for someone to take a photo of them against the landscape, posed like the perfect couple.

He glances at the two other people at the plateau, and when Rhett’s hand finds its way onto Link’s rump, Link steps back. Something a lot like subtext makes Link think Rhett’s inches from saying words as sultry as his eyes are looking at him. Husky voice, Link beats him to it. “There’s another clearing. Less popular, if you want to go there.”

Dark eyes, even as the sun is bright on his face. “Yeah, yes. Please.”

Park Ranger Neal doesn’t know what the fuck is happening, save that he wants Beardy’s hands back on him. He feels drunk on what could happen, but he wants to keep his head, so he leaves Rhett and returns to the picnic spread. He puts his Ranger’s hat back on in a weak attempt at controlling his desires. He’s not sure if things are happening too fast, or just fast enough, so he starts packing things into Rhett’s backpack as the man walks over and helps him.

When the blanket, canteen, and wrappers are tucked away, and the apple cores are tossed into the bushes for the worms, Rhett fits the pack on his shoulders and pinches Link’s waist. They leave the overlook with the two other hikers watching them, smirking like they think the two look good together. Reader, those people are correct.

* * *

The stretch between one viewpoint and another is quiet. Rhett and Link walk together like they did before, and Link leads them down a shadowy trail that not many hikers know about. Coved by bushes, Rhett follows behind, eerily silent. Link doesn’t know if he’s imaging the sexual tension, or what. Part of him really wants to maintain this friendship, see where it leads them, but something else tells him that even if he and Rhett were to do something sexy, Rhett wouldn’t disappear forever. He doesn’t know which he wants more, so he chances for the best of both.

Link turns, walking backwards. “Is it weird to say I feel like I’ve known you forever?”

Rhett grins, really grins like it pleases him that Link’s said it. “Not any weirder than me saying the same.”

Twittering birds, Link turns back around and leads the hiker down into the brush. The spot they’re headed towards is one of many gems in a treasure box, and when they arrive, Rhett makes a soft noise of approval. “Oh _yeah,_ ” he says, dropping his backpack once again. “This is it.”

Where the plateau overlook is large enough for many tourists, this spot is hidden, modest enough for a stone bench and nothing else. Forest coves them in on both sides, cliffside dropping off without a barrier. Lake partially visible at the left, redwood trees swallow up the rest beneath open sky. Dark-orange sky goes misty where the Earth meets the light, and Link squints into the full-faced sun as she falls. Rhett stretches again, shakes out his shoulders, and takes Link’s hat from his head, placing it lovingly on his backpack. Rhett comes up behind him, and the butterflies in Link’s belly awake in a flurry. Long arms snake his waist, body pressing close in a move Link can’t misread. Bathed in golden sun, Rhett sways him, humming a little tune in his ear. Link leans back into his shoulder, wanting, wanting, _wanting._

Alone together for certain, Link wants everything Rhett’s offering, but in the centimeters before Beardy’s beardy mouth meets his neck, Link speaks. “We make good hiking buddies, don’t you think?”

Rhett grumbles his agreement, and his arms squeeze tighter. “Definitely. Feel like I could spend most days finding views like this with you.”

It means too much, having the handsomest of the handsome wrapped around him. “After tonight,” Link braves, assuming what he feels on his backside is there for a reason. “Will you want to see me again?”

Ever the charmer, Rhett puts a finger under Link’s chin and tips his head up, looking down into his face with an honest ferocity. “Ranger,” and his eyes burn a blush into Link’s cheeks, “You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

Grinning, Link spins in his arms and kisses him. “Friends?”

Rhett takes Link in his big arms, Link’s looped on his neck. “Friends,” he agrees, and kisses back.

Oregon sun witness to their union, the two hold each other in the forest cove and kiss like they mean it. Rhett’s beardy lips feel more incredible than Link imagined, and his soft growls on his mouth have Link melting into his hiking boots. He squeezes the breath out of Link’s body and catches it on his tongue, dipping him back and smooching him like Link’s never been smooched. A hand finds it way into Link’s feathery black hair and tugs, pulling at Link’s head to expose his neck. Simmering, Link gets the ultimate treatment, glazed eyes turned skywards. Heaven feels real nice from here, Link decides.

Rhett peeks at the view over Link’s shoulder, grumbling an appreciation that vibrates through his body. A few birds chirp in the silence between neck-kisses, and with Rhett all to himself in this hidden cove, Link feels even luckier than he did. Floaty. Light-headed.

“Too intimate for you?” he asks his man.

Open-mouthed bite to his neck. “Not even close.”

Link leans on his tip-toes and pushes into Rhett, chasing his mouth. A few more desperate kisses, and Link remembers he’s on the job. “Oh!” he quips, and retrieves one hand from its place on Rhett’s nape. Right arm slung ‘round his shoulders, Link reaches for his walkie with the left and brings it close to his mouth. He’s still crushed to Rhett’s body, suspended in his arms, when he radios down to his second-in-command.

“Cassie,” he calls.

“Yo.”

Link locks eyes with Rhett as he speaks through the transmission. “Close the Center early tonight and lock up with your spare key. Go home; I’ll be down in a bit.” Link quirks a brow and adds, “I’m about to get mauled by a bear.”

“Fuck’s sake, Neal—“

Link clicks the walkie all the way off and drops it in the dirt.

Instantly, Rhett’s mouth is back on him, greedy hands groping all the tight lines of him. Fully allowed to indulge in off-the-clock pleasures, Link lets his hands claim what they want; Rhett’s strong back, his hips, his rump. Rhett licks into his mouth like he’s got something on his mind, and with a pretty moan, Link nudges his impatient pelvis against him. Pleased at Link’s insistence, Rhett squeezes his hips and reminds him how good-looking he is.

“You know, I’m a big fan of new experiences,” Link husks.

Faintly, Link can feel Rhett’s pelvis rolling against him. “Yeah?”

Link’s always felt possessive of these woods, and with this masterpiece in his arms, he wants to own Rhett, too. “Yeah.”

Gorgeous face, Link notes the cute brown freckles on his nose, and his red lips look absolutely _sinful_ when he asks, “You ever been fucked in the woods?”

Liquid heat floods Link’s body and he whimpers, knees going weak enough to make him sag. Rhett chuckles as he catches him, and Link pretends not to know how they got here. It’s always been heading here, hasn’t it? The two of them knowingly chasing a smutty fantasy? Was it the swipe of Rhett’s fingers through his hair that did him in, or his filthy smile? Is it the will of that thing between his thighs rubbing on him? Or did Link already know what he was doing when he offered to escort him up the mountain? Link’s kidding himself; he’s wanted this since their first meeting. The off-duty ranger struggles to function, so Rhett squeezes an answer out of him.

“Never,” Link gasps. “Never been fucked in the woods.”

Rhett puts his hot, beardy mouth to Link’s ear. “Do you wanna be?”

 _“Yes,”_ Link whines.

The word kicks Rhett into motion, and with both hands on the smallest part of Link’s waist, he walks him backwards and tips him over, dropping to his knees before the bench, laying Link with his back flat to the stone. Rhett’s oversized, and his long thighs give him the perfect right-angle to have Link squirming beneath him on the bench. Link giggles, tingly in his khaki shorts, as Rhett’s beard tickles his stubbled jaw. As Link’s legs come up around Rhett’s torso, locking him in, Rhett lets his horny mouth run.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers. “I’ve never met someone so beautiful.”

Link puts his hands on Rhett’s hips and helps him grind into him, camo on khaki. Rhett finds a rhythm and Link grips his bare biceps, letting him work both of them into a frenzy neither have plans to smother. The stone is cool where Link’s shirt rides up, and when Rhett takes his neck again, Link dips his head backwards and makes upside-down eyes at the view, all but considered the third party. “You like my neck?” he teases.

“Love it.” Scraping teeth, confident hands. Rhett sucks a red mark under Link’s jaw, carding his elegant fingers through the inky fluff once more, touching Link’s face on the way to clasp his neck. Gentle squeeze, and then, “You’re magnificent.”

Link glows, likes that the word reserved for Rhett is now his to claim for himself. He lets Rhett do as he pleases; tugging his hair, squeezing his neck, rubbing himself off on Link’s groin. I’ll spare you the metaphors for how hot Link feels in his skin, but I will say that even the mountain sun can’t tinge his cheeks as red.

Reaching between them to squeeze Link’s cock through his shorts, Rhett earns himself some more of Link’s breathless words. “People don’t often come by here at this time of day,” Link says.

“And if someone does?”

“Then I guess they’ll see us fucking.”

Rhett growls a beastly noise as Link squirms into the touch. He claws at Rhett’s back, gets his hands under the gray tank and touches his bare skin, sweeping his hands down his tailbone to pull on his rump. Rhett bucks, eager to mount. Whispering something about how hot he is, Link offers the same, dissolving their needy compliments with a few more kisses. The two make quite the sight, Rhett muddying his knees as he crushes his lover into the bench.

Spiraling into lust, Rhett tells him something nice. “Don’t want anyone to have you like I have you. Wanna have you all to myself.”

“I’m here,” Link mewls between kisses. “I’m right here.”

Teasing, Rhett gets his hands under Link’s shirt. “You have to be naked to make love…”

Link answers quick, “No, you don’t,” and shoves Rhett’s hand down his shorts.

Groaning, Rhett grabs what he feels and jerks him. Impatient for their romp to begin, Link paws for Rhett’s groin, slips his hand beneath the camo, and offers the same. It’s only a few tugs of each other’s cocks ’til Link’s salivating for the thickness, desperate to get it inside him, mouth or elsewhere. Rhett rubs his beard on Link’s face, teethes his ear, and thumbs the slick gathering at the head, trapped beneath fabric. 

Clearly, Link’s not the only impatient one, as Rhett growls, “Fuck these fucking shorts,” and strips Link of his bottoms in one rough yank. He casts the khaki aside, briefs too, leaving Link bare from the waist down in nothing but white bobby socks and hiking boots. Link gasps at the exposure, watches Rhett’s eyes drop to his cock. Rhett swears, trailing his long fingers up the length.

Over- and under-stimulated all at once, Link speaks through the heaviness on his tongue, twisting Rhett’s words to get what he wants. “Can you put your lips on it?”

Eager to please, Rhett bends into his knees and sinks his lips. Catches Link’s cock in his tight, wet mouth and starts sucking on instinct. Strangled moan, Link dips his head back, asking the angels in the sun if they’re seeing this. Link wills himself to watch, raising his head and staring Rhett down between his bare legs. Rhett hoists his skinny legs over his shoulders and goes in hard, flicking his eyes at Link as his length disappears into the softness of his beardy mouth. Perfect eyebrows, sharp eyes, and a gaunt face, Rhett works him, making Link huff and puff horny noises into the clearing. Beyond, Link can see the empty trail, and if a sunset-bound hiker were to pass by, they’d see a big man on his knees bobbing his head, slender legs over his shoulders, man on the receiving end whimpering to the Heavens.

Link wants to suck him, fuck him, have him every way he can, but Rhett’s eager obedience suckling his cock is a pleasure Link didn’t think he’d be allowed. Rhett’s fantastic, reaching up Link’s body under his shirt as his sultry eyes pin him in place. He wets up Link’s cock like a pro, happy with a dick in his mouth, and Link’s whining high-pitched and noisy when Rhett moves to mouth his sac. Spread thighs, Rhett nudges his nose under Link’s cock and lavishes his tenderness, surprising Link with his shameless, slutty tongue.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Jesus, fuck-“ Link swears, reaching for Rhett’s head. He pulls the bandana from his hair and gets both hands in the amber strands, tightening his fingers in the curls. Rhett’s eyes flutter, groaning into his mouthful like he likes that _a lot._ Link appeases him, tugging his hair as much as he likes, tugging tighter and tighter ’til Rhett’s cheeks are stained red and he’s pulling his mouth off Link, curse of his own.

“Holy shit!”

“You like servicing me?” Link slurs, and the weird wording tells him he’s a few notches past horny.

Rhett chuckles, laves his tongue on Link’s sac before unwrapping Link’s legs from his shoulders. He’s smiling when he answers, “Gonna do you right,” and puts his big hands on the inside of his thighs. Rhett spreads ‘em and crunches Link in on himself, exposing his junk to the sun, the gods, the trees. Soft growl, and Rhett dives tongue-first into Link’s ass.

Link yips, boots twitching high in the air. Rhett’s a master at his craft, pointy tongue the perfect tool for his skills. Holding Link’s eyes, he wiggles his face between Link’s cheeks and gets his tongue as deep as it’ll go, swirling, lapping, licking. He takes his time with Link, even as their blush-stained cheeks want more than anything to complete their union physically. Link doesn’t mind; he’s right where he wants to be, pinned in place with big hands and forced to take an eager tongue. He likes being on his back, completely limp as a masculine mouth gives him what he needs. Link doesn’t even care if Rhett rips him apart, with that handsome face in his ass, he’d let the man eat him alive.

Tugging his curls, Link pulls his face deep between his cheeks. “You’re so good…” he slurs, legs going boneless.

Rhett’s lips are fuzzy, beard matted with saliva. He watches Link take his tongue, eyes intense like he can’t look away. “You like when guys do this for you, baby?”

The pet name makes Link whine, wanting so badly to be Rhett’s baby and his alone. “Yeah,” he puffs. “But it never feels like this.”

Rhett smiles, and Link feels it on his ass. Bites his thigh. “It’s ‘cuz you like me.”

“Mmm,” Link moans, doused in red-hot lust. “Maybe.”

Taking the challenge, Rhett removes his sloppy mouth and grabs Link by the hips. He hauls him over on the stone, settling Link on his belly with his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. Like this, Link’s forced to watch the sunset, and his jaw drops in pleasure when Rhett claims his feast once again. Thrown over the bench, Link scrabbles for hold on the stone, bucking back into the beardy mouth, eyes on the sky.

Rhett eats him out ’til Link’s slick and gaping wide on his tongue. If Link liked getting eaten on his back, getting mouth-fucked on his belly is even better. Rhett has perfect access to his meal, smearing his beardy mouth on whatever he can taste. Confident, he bites Link’s cheeks, moves down the backs of his thighs in a trail of open-mouthed bites, and returns to Link’s hole with a salivating tongue. Every swipe of his tongue makes Link blush hotter, and when Rhett pushes up his shirt and gropes his tight little body, his moan trembles through Link’s from the inside. Raking his nails down Link’s bare skin, something clicks and Link _cries_ a moan, bite-marked legs quivering. Rhett makes a noise on his ass like he’s taking notes and tries it again, digging his blunt nails hard enough to leave red, raised scratches their wake. The pain goes right to Link’s cock and he rears up on the bench, happy tears in his eyes.

Removal of Rhett’s slick mouth, and his big hands grope Link’s perfect rump. “Fuck, you really like that.”

Link whimpers a slutty “Uh-huh,” and Rhett digs his nails into the fat of his ass. Link’s cheeks are tiny in Rhett’s big hands, wholly perfect in how they fit, and Link rocks back for more. Rhett squeezes the flesh, offers a few more scratches down his back, couple bites, too, then goes to pull his hair. One rough yank of those gorgeous inky tresses, and Link gasps. A single tear slips down his cheek, and Link smiles into his overwhelmed senses. He likes it rough, and Rhett can tell.

Rhett holds his head up, fist tighter in his hair than it should be. “Ranger Neal,” Rhett grumbles. “Eyes forward.”

Bracing his hands on the stone, Link looks out over the forest. The sun hasn’t yet set, but the once orange sky is darker now, pinkening in a peachy-red blush that matches Link’s face. Rhett yanks at his hair, other hand leaving fingernail marks in the flesh of his ass.

“Your hair is so fuckin’ pretty,” Rhett says, ruffling then crumpling the glossy strands between his fingers. “And this body? Shit. Sexiest park ranger anywhere.” Hands sweeping down Link’s sides, reveling in his tight form. “You get me so hot, baby. Was absolutely enchanted by you the moment we met.”

Whimpering for the praise, Link falls forward and shows off his ass, wanting so much more than Rhett’s currently giving him. Sensing his needs, Rhett thumbs the split of his ass and pulls, opening Link a little too far. He spits down Link’s crack, rubs the slick in with his thumb, then digs it inside.

“Unh!”

“You got a nice view up there, dontcha? Betcha mine’s better.”

Link can _feel_ his eyes on his asshole as he plays with it. His rim yields beautifully to Rhett’s thumb, and when Rhett squeezes his cheeks together with one hand as the other digs his thumb as deep as it’ll go, Link can’t take it anymore.

“Spank me.” 

 _Smack!_ Immediate gratification. _Smack! Smack!_ Rhett tugs him open, thumb slipping to massage the rim as he spanks a cheek harder than anyone’s ever dared to. Link chokes a moan, and Rhett keeps smacking him, growing bolder as the sound echoes over the forest. Link drops his head, gets yanked by the hair with a snarl, and gets his other cheek spanked just as red. Rhett does as he asks and doesn’t let up ’til both bouncy cheeks are slapped raw.

“Oh, _yeah._ ” _Smack! Smack-Smack!_ “He likes that.”

A few more tears slip down Link’s nose as his horny brain short-circuits. Rhett’s too big and too powerful not to push Link’s limits, can’t help hurting him a little more than Link can take, and when he gropes both stinging cheeks and spits again, Link wants his fingers.

“Please,” Link begs. “Give it to me.”

 _Smack!_ “What’s that?” Shameless, Rhett’s slutty mouth and rough hands offer the woods pornography worth watching. “Tell me what you want.”

Don’t worry, Link plays his part just as well, the whiny slut. “Your fingers. Want them inside me.”

Voice pitched low, Rhett crouches over him and teases his fingertips at Link’s slick crease. Teething Link’s ear, he murmurs something about his ass, calls him a Georgia peach, then stuffs his fingers in Link’s mouth. Muffled moans, the hiker’s fingerless gloves get soiled in spit as Link salivates, soiled further when he reaches beneath him and slips two inside Link in one go. He shoves them so deep Link can feel the fabric, wiggling his long fingers against Link’s wet, aching insides.

Beardy takes him like that for a minute, one hand pushing down on Link’s head as his other arm plunges hard and fast, preparing him. Link’s drooling from a slack mouth, eyes crossed, as the pleasure overtakes him from deep within. He knows what this usually feels like, but nobody’s fingers have ever been as long, rough, or confident as Rhett’s are now. A few more slabs of saliva to keep him wet, and Rhett’s pulling out, smearing his fingers on his spanked, bitten cheek.

“Ready for me yet?” he teases.

When Link doesn’t answer, too fucked-out on Rhett’s fingers to imagine what comes next, Rhett crouches over him and wraps his dry hand on his neck. He smooches Link’s cheek, bites his chin. “Hello? Can’t deliver this cock ’til you say so.”

Returning to Earth, Link blinks through the blurry tears in his eyes. The setting sun’s still there, watching them from her place above the trees. She reminds Link of the Heaven he’s being offered, and the man’s ready to lose himself in it. Gentle squeeze to his neck, and Link squeaks out his desperation. “M’ready.”

Twisting Link’s head for a kiss, Rhett’s beard is wet, and it makes Link that much hotter. “Wanna fuck you raw.”

Link kisses back. “I trust you.”

Keeping a hold on the back of his neck, Rhett grabs him by the hip and shifts him so he’s perched, ready for cock. He pets down Link’s shoulders, calming touches as he releases himself from his hiking pants. He lays the fat weight of his cock on Link’s cheek, and Link looks over his shoulder. Rhett’s watching him, dark eyes, as he spits directly on his dick. Smears it in with his fingertips, then slips his cock on Link’s crease. Rhett’s still on his knees behind him, Link’s hands gripping the stone, white-knuckled. Rolling his pelvis to slide his meat over Link’s rim, Link whimpers for the thickness. It’s so. Fucking. _Big._

Rhett grabs Link by the shoulder and nudges the head inside. “Here it comes,” and Link’s ass twitches open, letting him in. Rhett pushes, spits on it, and keeps pushing. Hot, searing stretch, and Link’s eyes water.

 _“Jesus fucking Christ,”_ Link swears. Dares to rock back for more inches, but Rhett keeps him steady with a grunt. Link grits his teeth, bearing down on the fat cock ’til Rhett’s pelvis is flat to his ass. Rhett waits as Link’s sloppy hole squeezes tight, then pulls back in a rough jerk. Link yips, and Rhett feeds it to him again, pushing, pulling, pushing.

Alone together in the hidden cove, Rhett completes their union, buried to the hilt.

“Look at me.”

Link obeys, peeks over his shoulder. “Hey.”

Hand in his hair, Rhett tugs his head to catch his pretty blue eyes. Humps him, but only once. “Only thing better than your ass is your face.”

Horny and desperate to be worshipped, Link goes limp, but Rhett holds him up, hands at his waist. It’s thicker, blunter, _better_ than any cock Link’s taken, and when the big guy starts thrusting, Link’s jaw falls open in a slurry of slutty noises. “Hnnnnnggggggggguhhhh~” he whines.

“That’s it,” Rhett praises. Spreads Link’s cheeks and tugs open his rim with his thumbs as his cock stuffs him, rocking through the slick. “All the way.”

Slow pace, Rhett thrusts into him, and the woodland clearing goes quiet, save the slick noises and Link’s heavy breathing. Fully penetrating, Rhett stretches him right where he needs it, hot, thick meat making itself known. When heat coils in Link’s belly, he reaches back for Rhett’s hand, which interlaces with Link’s fingers immediately. “More, please,” Link begs, and Rhett chuckles.

Rhett fucks a little harder, and Link squeezes his hand. Fucks harder still, and Link lets go to brace himself, body jolting with every bump. Rhett finds a pace quickly, fucking him bluntly as the pleasure builds. Link’s good at this, gettin’ fucked, but Rhett’s so attentive to Link’s needs that he feels like an extension of Rhett, merely a spit-slick hole for his using. And when Link starts moaning needy, raspy, Rhett goes shameless in using him.

Dream come true, Link’s handsome lover raws him, and raws _hard._ Body for the taking, Rhett pounds him. Absolutely _pounds_ him.

Pulling his hair and spanking his ass, Rhett slides his thick cock against that perfect spot inside him on every stroke, sending sparks through electric nerves. Link can feel himself slipping into that pleasured headspace, one in which his skin alights at every press and his mouth can’t keep the sounds in. “Oh fuck, Rhett, oh my god, holy fuck. So good, so fucking good!” Link’s drooling, eyes crossed, losing himself to pleasure as he cries, _“You’re so fucking big!”_

“Yeah? You like that I’m big?”

“Yes! Oh, _yes,_ Rhett!”

Rhett chuckles darkly as he leans over Link, crushing his body into the bench, hiding him from the forest’s voyeurism. “You like this.”

“Love it!” Link screams. “Fucking _love it!”_

Link’s not alone in his wild lust, his top going gruff-voiced as his hips move fast, fast, faster. “You like takin’ a stranger’s dick?”

“Don’t b-be a stranger!” Link begs.

“Won’t be,” Rhett promises, teething his ear. “Takin’ it so good… Ain’t ever gonna let you go.” His accent slips, and Link whines at knowing he’s bringing Rhett to the edge just as much as Rhett’s edging him. “Gonna hafta move you into my cabin. Fuck you all day, every day.”

Link sobs. _“PLEASE!”_

Growling, Rhett shuts himself up with Link’s neck. Wraps his big arms on Link’s middle and lifts him, crawls partway onto the bench, one knee up as he fucks him good and hard. He’s mounted, surely, and Link’s whining as pretty as possible, convincing Rhett to stay there. Squeezing the breath from his lungs, Rhett rails him so rough the stone rubs a rash into Link’s skin, and it’s only another minute of desperate, passionate fucking before Rhett’s grunting a promise in Link’s ear.

“Gonna make you mine,” he grumbles. “Please say you’ll be mine.”

“Yours!” Link cries, body wracked with the need to come. “All yours!”

Rhett gets his greedy hand back in Link’s hair, yanks, and sinks his teeth into his neck. _“Mine,”_ he growls, and Link comes.

Orgasm rocks him into a state of complete blackout, overwhelming lust as Rhett humps, chasing his own finish. Rhett grabs his cock and Link shoots, tense in every muscle as white-hot pleasure shrieks through him. Link’s tight rim pushes him out, and Rhett finishes on Link’s back, holding him down to catch the slick in the valley of his spine. He rubs his wet cock through Link’s crease, smearing the head through the slick as it drips. He holds Link as they rock, slowly coming to rest, Link enveloped in his lover’s embrace. Rhett holds him ’til they’re not trembling, climbing off the bench and stretching Link back over it.

Thoroughly fucked, the Park Ranger can’t think, can’t move, and his beardy companion covers him, petting him softly, intimate care. When Link can breathe again, he looks to the view, and the sun has dipped beneath the trees. The space is darker than he remembers, and his body is sore, asshole throbbing in that beautiful, familiar sting. Rhett’s cradling him, hugging him when he comes back to Earth. He kisses his face, nips softly at his neck, and cards gentle fingers through his hair.

“You are…” Rhett breathes. “Incredible.”

Link smiles, pressing a hot cheek to the stone. Rhett fingers the shell of his ear and kisses it, soft lips. He puts a hand on Link’s hip as he reaches with the other for his discarded bandana, shaking it out and wiping the come off Link’s back before shifting his ranger’s shirt back in place. Link’s fairly certain his badge is scuffed from the stone, but he cares not as his new friend goes to find his shorts.

Rhett helps Link put his briefs and shorts back on before asking anything else of him. Once his exposed parts are covered, Rhett picks him from the bench and sits in the dirt, draping Link’s weak head on his chest. “You okay?” he asks, and if he hasn’t already, the man’s tenderness makes Link fall in love with him.

“Great,” he squeaks. Clears the lingering lust from his throat, turns his eyes on Rhett. His handsome face is shiny with sweat, loose curls damp and messy on his forehead. Link swipes a thumb through the sweat, pushing it past beardy lips. Rhett sucks it into his mouth, and Link sighs, utterly smitten. “You meant what you said?” he asks, Rhett’s dark eyes glittering with afterglow. “About me being yours.”

Rhett smooches him on the mouth. “‘Course. You’re already mine, whether you like it or not.”

Boneless, Link floats on what feels like a high-altitude mountain cloud. He looks at the trees, and they’re as quiet as ever, even if Rhett and Link’s lovemaking remains in the echo of their branches. Rhett picks up the tune he hummed in Link’s ear when they first arrived, and Link confirms it’s the same man, the same glorious, effervescent stranger that walked into Link’s work the morning before. Link turns his face for a smooch, and Beardy offers a loving kiss to his lips.

“Good thing I like it,” Park Ranger replies.


	2. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a luxury cabin with his millionaire boyfriend isn’t the worst fate for a guy like him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Part II: The Cabin**
> 
> Hello! Didn't think I'd continue this, but I am _so happy_ I did. Thank you to everyone who requested/supported Link's move into Rhett's cabin, especially my dear friend [@sass-and-panache](http://sass-and-panache.tumblr.com)! Rhett's rich in more ways than one because of you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this monster of a part II!

Three weeks after fucking in the woods, Rhett invites Link to his cabin.

In truth, Link had felt ready to marry him as soon as they’d finished. He’s sore, scraped up, and drowsy once Rhett’s done with him, but his lover holds him at peace under the stars and kisses warmth back into him before leaving the area.

Fucked-out and stupid from orgasm, Link’s out of commission for the rest of the night and needs assistance coming down the mountain. Rhett offers his arm and lets Link cling to him as he wobbles along the trail. They’d fucked through the sunset, so the woods are dark, and the men are without light before Rhett illuminates the path with a small flashlight. Neither hiker feels the need to speak much as they walk, and Rhett is gentle with Link as they make their way back.

The off-duty park ranger is on the fritz, replaying the beautiful moments leading up to Rhett licking and slipping inside him, and he can’t think of much else as Rhett navigates his way back in the dark. Rhett’s semi-defective trail guide isn’t much help, drunk on the moonlit shadows of Rhett’s face, and Rhett leading the way for the both of them is one quality of many that impresses Link. Dreamy and weak from sex, Link feels safe with the big man on his arm.

Link’s brawny arm candy offers few words, such as “Watch out,” “step here,” and “I got you,” and with every glance at his face, Link’s sent to ruins. Unfazed by the darkening woods, Rhett returns Link safely.

They reach the Visitor’s Center long after Cassie has closed up. Encountering no hikers along the trail, Link’s surprised to recognize someone in the clearing. She takes note of Rhett’s big hand on Link’s arm and Link’s wrinkled clothing but assumes nil naughtiness as she approaches them. A regular at this time of night, the older woman assumes correctly that Link’s returning from a long hike and asks if he’s dehydrated.

Link’s about to answer when Rhett speaks. “Ranger Neal got a little too much sun today,” Rhett tells her. “Wore himself out.”

The absurdity of these half-truths paired with the firmness of Rhett’s grip on his arm has Link falling for the man, and hard. Not only is Rhett magnificently handsome and so sexy it’s _ludicrous,_ but he bids the woman a graceful goodbye and refuses to relinquish Link until he’s all put back together. It’s a wonder Link makes it back to the Center in one piece, but I suppose he wouldn’t’ve needed a bracing arm if Rhett hadn’t fucked his lights out.

A few hours after sunset, Rhett and Link are warm and safe inside the Visitor Center. Once released from Rhett’s hold, Link unlocks the Center, turns on the light, and quickly pockets the note Cassie left for him on the counter, which lovingly teases him about provoking the animals.

Link goes to the back for supplies, leaving Rhett to finger the same brochures he’d looked at the day before, when Link had first caught his eyes.

Now, Link returns to the front with a blanket and two mugs of tea. “Come sit in the back with me,” he calls, and Rhett turns. It happens again - that flutter - the same spark that alights whenever Link’s reminded of how fox-in-the-burrow _handsome_ Rhett is. His memory never serves the likeness properly.

Rhett smiles, and he’s even handsomer. Link’s still in disbelief that he’s here, that they’ve done what they’ve done. When he comes close to take his mug, Link smells him, and his spent cock twitches. The hiker follows the ranger into the lounge, and the silence that seemed manageable under woodland stars now feels too intimate for the small space.

Link sits on the couch, smirks at the sting in his rump, and swaddles himself in the blanket. Rhett takes a chair and spins it, sits on it backwards with his legs spread as a man who fucks men does. They look at each other, remember the pleasure, and blush into their mugs like schoolboys with crushes. Rhett’s not going anywhere, that he promised, but to have him in the employee space after-hours is proof of it. The hot tea grounds Link, as does the blanket’s warmth, and he’s almost back to Earth when Rhett remarks he likes the blend: nettle and red clover.

On the second sip, Rhett asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Link beams. “My butt hurts, but I’m great.”

Pursed lips, like he’s proud of himself. “Sorry.”

Link blushes, “I’ll be okay. Nothin’ I didn’t ask for, right?” and takes another sip of tea.

Rhett shouldn’t be allowed to make eyes at him like that, not when they’re alone, not when Link knows what he feels like from the inside. Silence falls again as they settle into the warmth, but neither man feels uncomfortable in the quiet. Link studies Rhett studying the space, wants him to ask Link questions about the magnets on the fridge or the images on the mugs. Wants Rhett to join him on the couch, wrap a long arm around him and snuggle in. Wants Rhett to stay, and stay, and stay, doesn’t want to consider waking up alone tomorrow, their redwood romance only a memory.

Link’s halfway through his mug and a lot more settled in his bones when his romantic heart speaks for him. He remembers all the naughty things they’d said to each other in deep heat and blushes, but something Rhett said eats at Link _,_ and he _aches._ His desire for Rhett has him too stupid not to ask, “You said you bought a cabin?”

Beardy sips, sets his mug on the table. “I did say that. You thinkin’ ‘bout it?”

“Maybe. Mostly I’m just thinkin’ about getting you on this couch with me.”

His new friend makes a noise like _Ah, I see_ and stands up from his chair. Still fresh to the sight of him, Link once again misremembered how fucking _big_ he is, and Link roams his hungry eyes over every inch as Rhett joins him on the couch. He sinks into the cushions with heaviness and his long thighs stick out when he sits. Draping an arm over Link, Rhett pulls him in and offers a soft kiss to his cheek. Minty, warm breath, like the tea.

“Here I am,” Rhett purrs.

Link turns his face and kisses him. Kisses him for the first time since leaving the overlook, kisses him with a mouth softer than the mouth that grunted and gritted and drooled for dick, kisses him with one hand on his chest and the other on his thigh. Rhett kisses back, grabs for Link beneath his blanket and scoops him into his lap with one easy movement. Spread legs, Link settles there and kisses the angel with lust.

A faceful of kisses, some sloppier than others, and Link pulls back. He’s hot, and his ass throbs with a rush of blood. Shy with the memory, the sharp self-sabotage that plagues Link’s romantic history makes him feel unworthy. Rhett looks up at him with adoration on his perfect face, and Link wants so much, so _much_ from this man that it scares him. He shifts, makes a half-move to climb off.

“Hey, stay. Keep kissin’ me.”

So, Link does. Gluttonous, Link’s body shivers with desire, and he buries his face in Rhett’s neck, groans to relieve the pressure. Rhett groans to match, but deeper. Link sits up and puts both hands on Rhett’s chest. Opens his mouth to say something, and closes it.

This is the first time he’s really _seeing_ Rhett, and Rhett’s golden face is fucking _beautiful._ Link frames his beard in both hands and restrains from overthinking with more kisses. Takes his time kissing Rhett’s forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and lips. Overwhelmed with feelings of astonishment, Link makes soft little mews against Rhett’s face with each kiss like he can’t quite believe he gets to. Everything’s new, and seated atop Rhett like this, Link squirms into the delicious fit of their bodies.

Warm, gentle hands move under Link’s shirt, carefully touching him around his stone-scraped belly. Link whimpers when Rhett’s thumb brushes the scrape and nips at Rhett’s lip, thankful for the reminder.

The bearded mouth puffs laughter. “You like pain?”

Link blanches.

“Ranger.”

“Well, I just think… You can either play it safe and feel mediocre pleasure or be brave and take it all the way there.”

Rhett’s eyebrows shoot up, then soften. “‘Be brave, take it all the way there…’” His eyes darken and he sweeps his hands up Link’s trim sides, rakes the edge of his thumbnail along the scrape, just light enough to make Link shiver. “I like that.”

Link throws his arms over Rhett’s shoulders and dips his head for a smooch. Rhett does something exquisite with his tongue and breathes confession on his lips. “I’m just glad I didn’t really hurt you.”

“Oh, you did,” Link corrects. “But I love it.”

Growling, the bear between Link’s legs gets his clumsy paws on him, followed by his mouth. Resumes tonguing Link, touches him all over, and gropes his ass too rough for someone so freshly buggered. Whiny, Link smothers Rhett in mouth, and between smooches, Rhett husks, “Baby, I like you.”

Happy, happy! “I like you, too.” Link leans for another kiss, nuzzling Rhett’s beard on the way out. “We should date.”

“Yes.” Rhett squeezes his hips. “Where should I take you?”

Link leans in. “Let’s talk about that. Right now, I just want to kiss you.”

Cheeks pink, Rhett receives him happily. “C’mere.”

* * *

In those three weeks, Rhett and Link play the dating game.

Link returns to work and attempts to live the life he’d merely been surviving before he met Rhett. Giddy from head to hiking boots, Link awakes every morning as one of the few with true magic in their lives, and channels his happy energy into presenting his best self. He’s got everything and then some, and his future looks magnificent.

Feeling powerful and luckier than he’s felt in all thirty-four years, Link plays it smart with Rhett and asks for a traditional courtship. He’s over-eager and desperate for the man, but meeting Rhett has truly introduced him to the finer things, and he’s learning how to savor. Rhett’s all things holy, and Link wants to revel in him. And Rhett, damn him, plays the most perfect suitor.

Rhett visits Link at work and brings him fancy frothy lattes, brings one for Cassie, too. Stops by with scones or a cinnamon bun, leans over the counter and pecks Link on the cheek. Winks at Cassie for good measure and leaves Link twitter-pated and missing him.

He takes Link to movies, to museums. Suckers for a good view, Rhett and Link hike and bike together. They’ll go out for lunch, where they make goo-goo eyes over iced teas and take turns asking questions. Which each new fact Link learns about Rhett, the more Link wants to integrate into his life. Wants to watch his mouth move forever, wants to be the pretty partner Rhett brings home for Christmas…but Link’s getting ahead of himself. Right now, they’re dating. And dating feels good.

Like people who date, sometimes Rhett will meet Link at a coffee shop, and watching the big man come through the door in search of him makes Link’s heart weak. Having the tallest, handsomest man in the shop make a beeline for Link makes him growl with want. And when he turns his sultry eyes on Link like a stranger sizing up his lunch plans, when he puts a beautiful hand to his mouth and touches his well-groomed beard, when he fiddles with the buttons of his henley… Link goes dizzy.

Link doesn’t tell him what to do when courting him, in fact he doesn’t say much more than, “I like you, give me attention.” Like him, Rhett is more traditional and keeps it modest and mature between them (which makes Link want him all the more), but every now and then, he’ll try something spectacular. And every time, Link adores him.

On one occasion, Rhett brings him a picnic lunch at work, and on another, he takes him to Portland for the weekend.

The more time they spend together, the luckier Link feels. The more dates they have, the more clothes Link gets to see Rhett in, and Jesus Mary Joseph and Fuck, he looks good in _everything._ He’s a fantastic fucking piece, and having Rhett in public makes Link proud. Walking in the park, holding hands - Link didn’t think he’d ever understand why people did that. But with Rhett? Link understands everything he envied about happy people.

He likes being with Rhett - on his arm, lap, face - likes being with and feeling handsome. Likes the way Rhett interlocks their fingers, likes the way he looks, and that he makes everyone else dull in comparison. Likes when coffee shop patrons turn their quiet eyes on him, and the way they stare when Link goes up to kiss him.

In short, Link’s whipped. And taking it slow with Rhett kills him, eats him from the inside with a sharp, hot tongue. Rhett picks Link up, drives him around, and visits his apartment. They fuck when they gotta, but both of ‘em like the game, the tension, and they try to draw out the rounds. According Rhett, it’s damn difficult when Link’s always making fuck-me eyes, but Link counters that he should tone down his sex vibes unless he’s trying to get sucked. Comments like this usually earn Link a reward and punishment, simultaneously.

Honeymooned and hot for each other, sometimes Rhett will visit Link at work, guide him to the back. Paw him hungrily, whisper filth in his ear, then leave for a hike. In retaliation, Link will linger in Rhett’s car when he drives him home, suck him halfway to finish, and go to bed.

The tease burns as the weeks pass, but what hurts even more is not being able to see Rhett’s infamous cabin. The man doesn’t mention it, but he doesn’t _not_ mention it, and in those first few weeks, Link picks up on some weird behaviors. Rhett’s smitten with him, for one. He dotes on him, insinuates that Link’s his best friend, that they’re gonna spend a lifetime together. He makes comments about fixing up his cabin and points out pieces of furniture he thinks Link might like.

Rhett’s mentioned moving Link into his cabin, but he’d said it when inches deep inside him, so Link’s hesitant of the promise. Still, he finds himself reacting to Rhett’s weird behaviors with his own. He sorts through his clothes, throws out anything ratty, stained, or thinning. Reconsiders his junk, clears out half it, and subconsciously prepares for a move. He deep-cleans the apartment before Rhett comes over and washes his dishes right after using them. Link finds himself buying products he’d reserved for his dream life, using manscaping methods he’d always wanted to try for the perfect partner. Link invests in special lush soaps and scented body creams, and some fancy panties just in case. He gets himself a new electric razor and new white bobby socks, which he’s very excited about, thank you very much.

Like I said, meeting Rhett has inspired Link to present his best self. He’s cheerful and playful, but with this excitement comes desperation, desire, lust. Link’s lusting for Rhett and his whole damn house by the time Rhett actually allows him to see it. They’re halfway through a Friday in May when Rhett picks Link from work early.

“Hey, Cass.”

Cassie nods her hello and busies herself with the Boy Scout reaching for an owl plushie.

Rhett lets himself behind the counter and meets Link in the back room. “Hey, babe,” he greets, and Link alights at the pet name, as he always does. Rhett wraps an arm on his waist and kisses his cheek. “Is it okay that I’m early?”

“‘Course,” Link grins. “Just let me finish filing this.”

Link’s date hangs back in the doorframe and watches Link with soft eyes. His patience is much appreciated as Link finishes up his work duties and undresses out of his ranger’s uniform. He quickly stuffs his pack and clocks out, bids Cassie farewell and bounds for Rhett’s car like a puppy. S’pose it’s pertinent to mention that Rhett’s car’s as dreamy as he is - a mahogany convertible. Link slinks into the passenger side, figures his kid!self wouldn’t believe him, and smiles shyly to himself.

Tracing the smooth, sun-warmed planes of her, Link watches Rhett’s long frame settle at the wheel, and he asks, “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Rhett puts her in drive, eases out of the clearing. “Spent the morning preparing. Got something exciting to show you.”

“Oh yeah?” Link reaches for the radio, and Rhett glances at his hand. Funny, the look makes Link remember a moment only a few days prior, when they’d broken their rule of half-chastity and Link took Rhett ‘round back of the Visitor Center to give him a handjob merely because he’d needed so badly to feel his dick again. Link rescinds his hand at the memory and tucks it between his legs. Rhett’s good at offering gifts of all kinds, and Link’s ready for it, whatever it is. “Then I’m excited.”

“Good. I think you’ll like it,” Rhett smirks.

* * *

When Rhett makes a turn through the woods Link doesn’t recognize, his guts twist. A few minutes of winding upwards, and Rhett parks on a secluded hill not too far from Link’s work. Rhett unbuckles, and Link keeps his eyes on Rhett’s face ’til the very last second, as if what Rhett’s about to show him means too much. Eyebrows wiggling, Rhett gets out of the car, and Link follows. He shuts the door, turns, and sees it.

The cabin’s huge. Actually, it’s less like a cabin and more like a two-story modern home in the woods, complete with planes of glass as large as walls, which Link figures must be windows. The main space overlooks the forest, and as Link admires it with a open mouth, Rhett comes up beside him and comments.

“That’s the den,” he says. “There’s a red brick fireplace.”

“Spare me,” answers Link. “I can only take so much.”

Rhett nudges him in the ribs. “Be brave, Ranger Neal, remember? Let’s go inside.”

Today, Rhett’s in a royal blue flannel, gray jeans, and brown work boots. He leads the way up the front steps, which are made of smooth gray stones, complementing the cabin’s richer color scheme. Rhett unlocks the grand, extra-tall front door, and opens to reveal the most beautiful house Link’s ever seen.

The bigness of the cabin’s exterior doesn’t do the high ceilings justice. The rooms are spacious, wooden beams supporting multiple cavernous spaces.There’s one wall accented in the the same stone of the front steps, and Link spots three large houseplants right away. A faint scent of sun-warmed redwood, Link lets the invisible strings of fate welcome him in. He stands in the foyer, Rhett shuts the door, and Link sighs.

Oh, the _design!_ The kitchen opens up into the den, with lots of floor space ‘round the large granite island. This island acts as the dining table, complementing black cabinets with silver trim and silver appliances. Some black tiles in interesting places, the rest of the space is designed in redwood and red brick. Link wanders deeper into the house and finds the staircase spiraling into the second floor. Link’s overwhelmed with goodies to look at, but Rhett’s perfectly content to wait.

Flat screen wall-mounted TV, L-shaped couch, and modern lamps. The redbrick fireplace Rhett mentioned looks absolutely gorgeous against a backdrop of forest, and Link giggles at the wooden duck on the mantel. With an open floor plan and vast windows, the space is filled with natural light, and Link’s sure the houseplants adore it. Said plants sit tall and green with wide leaves, framing the den and stairwell. Furniture Rhett’s chosen is tanned or reddened leather, and Link gravitates towards the papa bear armchair. He’s thinking about sitting on papa’s lap in it when Rhett approaches him.

“Thoughts?”

“Stunning, Rhett. I love it.” Link looks again and spots the open bar, points at the shelves of brown liquor. 

Rhett nods. “Feels good to make a space here. Just the way I like it.”

Link perks. “Right! You’ve been working on this!” Grabs Rhett’s arm and leans on tip-toes to nuzzle his nose in Rhett’s beard. “Show me the rest?”

Rhett kisses him. “Happy to.”

Thus continues the tour, with Rhett leading Link upstairs by the hand. If the first floor had been magnificent, the bedrooms upstairs are a rich man’s game.

Rhett shows Link the guest bedroom first, then the second bedroom, both of which are spacious and furnished. The second room has a bed but bare walls, and Rhett gestures inside, one hand on the small of Link’s back. “Was thinking about giving this one to you,” he says. “You can make it an office or a lounge or something.”

Link stares at him, surprised. How can a man like this be so nonchalant? So generous in his wealth? Link quickly considers the implications of Rhett’s offer and starts imagining decorating the space himself. He knows what he wants, but it’s absurd. “Rhett…”

Rhett pulls Link into the room with both hands, smiling like his plans are coming together. “Listen, Link…” Rhett lifts one hand and kisses Link’s knuckles. “I don’t mean to be forward, but I’m crazy for you, and I want you to move in with me.”

Link goes tingly, blurry-eyed, fades out as Rhett keeps babbling.

“We can date a few more months if you want, but I just know I wanna have you in this space, and I think we could get to know each other as roommates and lovers and boyfriends, and we can stay up drinking and-“

Link fades back in. “Boyfriends?”

Softest expression, a dopey confusion deepening the roundness of his cheeks. “Well, yeah. I wanna be with you, Link. For real.”

 _Smooch!_ Link kisses him before he has time to think. So, the last three weeks haven’t been a dream! They’ve been a whirlwhind of perfect, romantic courtship that has lead them here, now, embracing each other in a cabin more luxurious than anything he could’ve dreamt. Link gives him another soft kiss and pulls back.

“You can’t be serious. About the house, I mean. I want to be with you, of course! but this…? Rhett, this is…” Link struggles for the words, knowing himself a bit impolite in asking but unable to resist. “It’s huge! How did you even…?”

Rhett chuckles. His hands settle on Link’s hips, and Link touches his face. “Remember when I told you how I made my wealth? My website?”

“Mhm,” Link hums dreamily, fingers Rhett’s mustache. Rhett mentioned over coffee that he’d designed high-end outdoor gear, such as backpacks, camping supplies, and surprisingly stylish activewear.

“Well,” he shrugs, “I sold my designs to REI for five million dollars.”

 _Fuck!_ Link’s body reacts in a surprising rush of heat. He feels hot, swollen where it counts, and his hips press closer to Rhett on instinct. Breathy voice, Link sighs, “Goodness, Rhett. That’s- that’s definitely-“

Rhett scoops Link in his arms and spins him towards the bed. He throws Link on the bed and climbs over him, more playful than ready for business. “Think of it this way, baby. I left California at the close of a successful deal with bank and the hope of falling in love.” He hunches over Link, huge and over-eager. He’s smiling like he means it, and Link kisses him, listens to him as he goes on, “I’ve played the game, saved some money. Right now, I only have plans to be happy. I want to reward my hard work. I want to do something fun.”

Link interrupts him with another kiss, encloses his legs on his hips as Rhett keeps talking. That’s the one thing about dating Rhett - when he’s excited, he talks. And Link’s the same way. Which makes for some good stuff in bed, lemme tell ya.

Rhett rolls his hips against Link to get his attention, then says, “Did I tell you I want to start my own literary magazine? I want to start writing again. I want to do so many things, Link, but mostly I just want to have a life with you. Please, tell me you’ll think about it.”

Both hands in Rhett’s loose curls, Link tugs just to see Rhett’s eyes flutter. He kisses his beardy chin, then looks him dead in the eye. “I’ve thought about it, Rhett, and I really, really want to.” Link grins. “So, I will!”

Rhett yips, hugs Link and rolls them over. Link sits atop him and interlocks their fingers, pins Rhett’s hands by his head. They smile at each other, maniacs, the both of them, and vow silently to forever follow the whim of their hearts.

“I’d be stupid not to move in with you! Look at this place!” Link laughs. “You’re a prince!”

Prince Beardy wrenches his hands back and grabs his lover’s waist. His pink tongue sticks out his lip, and his eyes glimmer at the sight of Link in his lap like he knows this is right where he’s s’posed to be, under Link. “A prince, eh? Soon to be two princes of one household, in Verona…”

Link leans close, “Shut up,” and kisses the smugness right outta him.

* * *

Rhett and Link kiss a little bit in Link’s room before moving onto the master. Link leads the way, and when he opens the door, his eyes fall to the master bed. Like the cabin, it’s dark, square, and huge. Magnetized, Link goes to it, bypassing the double-doored bathroom, wide closet, and kingly view of the forest. Link leaps onto the bed without thinking, puts his hands on the black lacquer headboard, and bends into his haunches.

Link realizes he’s on his knees with his rear sticking out when Rhett jumps up and mounts him from behind. Link sags with the weight of Rhett settling on his knees, smiles into the warmth of big hands grabbing his waist. Link’s knuckles tighten on the headboard and he peeks over his shoulder. Rhett bumps against Link’s ass, playfully sexy. Link sighs dreamily. Rhett’s the master of the bedroom, and he looks damn good against the sleek, modern interior, against Link.

Link giggles. Rhett gropes his butt, and Link looks around the room as he starts massaging him. Like the den, this room’s only half walls, the large windows facing the forest characteristically revealing. Link’s never seen the woods from up here, and the greenery fogged in gray mist reminds Link of Rhett’s eyes - breathtaking.

Everything about today has been unreal, and as Rhett gropes Link’s thighs, Link humbles himself by remembering that it’s a Friday in May, he works in a glorified gift shop, and he’s a greedy twink. Backing into the hands on him, Link emphasizes this last point with a grin.

Link ducks his head and lets Rhett play with his butt for a few more seconds as he makes a silent prayer to whatever divine redwood spirit allowed him this. Rhett’s nearly got his whole hand down the back of Link’s pants when Link leaps up and dances away. Rhett chases him through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the den.

High on the thought, nay, the reality, of living here, living _here,_ with _that fucking man!_ Link twirls over to the sound system and plays something low and sexy. He takes a moment with the window overlooking the forest and gives a kiss to the glass. When he turns, Rhett’s watching him with dark eyes.

The sight of Rhett leaning there, arms folded, all 6’7” of him sexy as hell, makes Link lightheaded. He’ll never get used to the sight of Rhett, looking at him is a blessing, but when his soon-to-be live-in boyfriend roves hungry eyes over Link’s soft maroon t-shirt and gray sweatpants, Link remembers that Rhett can see him, too.

Gosh, Link’s in for it now. Knowing this, Link plays up the natural, sultry feeling welling inside him, swaying his hips for Rhett. “If we’re going to be living together,” he purrs, “…then we should probably break in the couch.”

This gets Rhett attention, and he uncrosses his arms to adjust his jeans. He flicks his tongue as Link slithers closer. “I like that idea.”

Warming under the heat of Rhett’s lustful eyes, Link sways just out of reach, touches his own chest and torso. He gestures to the couch and speaks in his sexy voice, “Lay back, Mr. Rich-and-Handsome. You’ve been working so hard getting this ready for me. You deserve something nice.”

Buggy eyes, Rhett flicks his tongue excitedly. “Yeah, I do.” Stretches himself out on the long couch and settles his arms behind his head. He wiggles his hips invitingly, and Link notes the bulge just under his belt buckle, which is thickening.

The low music rumbles as Link looks down at Rhett, then slowly crawls onto the couch with him. Rhett and Link’s shoes are in the foyer somewhere, and Rhett rubs Link’s calf with his socked foot as Link climbs atop him, frames him with his arms. Rhett looks really good underneath him this way, Link decides.

He thinks about what he likes to do in Rhett’s lap when he’s naked, but right now, Link wants Rhett’s to be the sole pleasure. In an attempt to give Rhett something back, merely a fraction of the generous, wealthy life Rhett’s offering him, Link puts his mouth on Rhett’s chest and snuffles down his body.

The couch is oversized and wide enough for what Link wants to do. Rhett makes soft noises as Link mouths his way to Rhett’s groin and settles on his belly, sweeping his arms under Rhett’s hips to raise him up. Rhett’s a big man with impressive strength, but goes pliant whenever Link offers the gift of his mouth.

Blue eyes blink up at green-gray from between Rhett’s spread legs as Link unbuckles Rhett’s belt. Rhett’s face goes red when Link cups him through his denim and rubs, helping Rhett swell up into the curve of his hand. Link offers little kisses along the inseam of Rhett’s thighs as his fingers work and tease, urging the shape of Rhett to prove itself through the thick denim. Only when Rhett’s straining for Link’s face does Link unbutton and tug at his jeans. Link pulls them halfway down Rhett’s thighs, trapping him right there, where Link wants him. Thin white briefs doing little to conceal, Link fondles the warm heaviness between Rhett’s legs and swipes his pink tongue over his teeth.

“Now that I’m here…” he teases. “What have you thought about doing to me?” Link answers the question himself by wrapping his hand on Rhett’s thickness, tugging slowly.

Rhett’s sitting up on his elbows against the couch cushions, breathing needy little breaths as he watches Link play with him. “Everything. Wanna christen this whole house with your beautiful body.”

Link snorts, really, he does. “Ooooh, didn’t know my hand could inspire poetry!” He’s teasing, but Rhett’s face is intense, like he means it. The look sends a thunderstrike of arousal through Link, and he pitches his voice low. Peels back the damp layer of fabric and touches Rhett’s bare cock as he urges more. “Come on, handsome, tell me about it. What you wanna do?”

They’ve had quiet sex - I swear they have. But there’s just something about talking to each other _during_ that gets them really, really hot. Link can feel how hot his words get Rhett by the blood coursing through his cock, pulsing under his hand. Rhett’s face goes even pinker and he phases out, forgets to answer Link as he watches him smear slick from the tip to the shaft with his thumb.

Link spits in his hand and jerks him hard to get his attention. “Rhett, answer me. Tell me how you wanna-”

“Wanna wake up with my cock in your face. Wanna have you suck me for breakfast then cook you eggs. With you in this house, I’d go crazy with want, and I’d have to fuck you on every surface before you leave for work.”

Pleased, Link laps at the ruddy cockhead and murmurs, “Keep going,” before sinking his mouth.

“Nnnnguh! Oh fuck, Link. Fuck, you’re good. Shit, okay…” Rhett reaches for Link’s hair, pets him with one hand as Link starts bobbing, sucking, lavishing. Rhett gets so cute and nervous when Link’s got him pinned like this, and Link wants to see the big man fall apart in his mouth.

Mouthful of cock, Link flicks his eyes and pops a brow. Rhett keeps babbling nonsense on command, mostly about how pretty a cocksucker Link is. Rhett feels so good in his mouth, so hot and thick and full, that Link can’t resist reaching down between his legs and touching himself through his sweatpants. Rhett sees it and approves.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it. Touch yourself. Suck me like it gets you off, I know it does. You like takin’ this cock in your mouth? Yeah, you do.” Rhett squeezes Link’s shoulder affectionately. “I’ll give it to you every night, Link. Whenever you want it. You can have me, fuck, just like this. Anywhere in this big fuckin’ house.”

Rhett’s cock gets slicker the more he talks, and Link tightens his lips and sucks for his life. He slides off to show Rhett his sticky mouth, then raises himself so Rhett can see his hand plunge into his sweats. Link grabs himself and whimpers, and Rhett makes a desperate noise of his own.

Link gets back to work, fucking Rhett’s thickness with the tight muscle of his throat. Gags on it, pulls off, and rubs his pink face on Rhett’s meat. Whispers something his horny brain needs to hear. “What about my ass?”

“Ungh!” Rhett throws both arms over his head to cover his face. When he peeks, he finds Link’s ass raised, swaying in temptation. Gritting his teeth, Rhett closes his eyes and lets Link suck him wet, wetter and he babbles, “Your ass, Link, your sweet fuckin’ ass. I wanna pin you to this couch and eat you out, wanna lick you open and sink my fingers inside you, sink my dick inside you, wanna have you on your knees in front of the fireplace and fuck you like I first fucked you, wanna spank you ‘cuz you ask me to, ‘cuz you like it…”

Link sucks harder, strokes his dick faster. Moans a muffled, _“Yes…”_

Rhett runs both hands down his face, down his chest, down his belly and into Link’s hair. Tugs on the glossy, inky strands and struggles to keep talking. “But it’s not even about fuckin’ you, Link. It’s about h-havin’ you, right here, whenever I n-need you. Havin’ your face, your mouth, and your body all to myself.” Rhett groans. “Not to mention that pretty little hole…”

Link feels his orgasm cresting, and fast. He pulls off Rhett to slap a hand over his mouth, muffling the trail of dirty-talk Link had so valiantly urged in the first place. Now, Link’s ready to come, and he wants to hear the soft sounds of Rhett filling his mouth. Link retreats back to his feast, strokes himself quickly.

Rhett takes the cue and shuts up. Nary another word goes between them as they chase climax together, Link listening to Rhett’s ragged breathing and the soft suckling sounds his lips make on Rhett’s wet skin. The big house isn’t empty, but it feels cacophonous without Rhett’s words, and the noises echo, making Link all the hotter.

Over-warm and feeling intimate, Link closes his eyes and listens to the gentle _fap-fap-fap_ of his own hand as he works Rhett to a finish. Link looks at Rhett as he tightens his mouth, hollows his cheeks, and sinks his throat. He keeps Rhett pinned in his sights as Rhett twitches, raises his hips and crinkles his brow, beautiful face offering an exquisite expression as he jolts and comes in Link’s mouth. Link quirks his wrist and comes off the taste of Rhett, slows his mouth down and lets Rhett slide and pool on his tongue.

Rhett humps little twitches into Link’s mouth, and Link keeps working him as he softens. Link studies his boyfriend’s pink, crinkly sex face as Rhett’s thick cock flops out of his mouth, and Link drizzles whatever Rhett leaves in his mouth on the skin like a glaze. Rhett sits up and watches him.

Link admires the sight of Rhett with his cock out and praises himself for satisfying it. Rhett might have finished, but their little game hasn’t, and now that Link’s gotten _himself_ off, Rhett needs assurance that Link will save the next one for him.

“Show me your cock,” he demands.

Link kneels and tugs down the hem of his sweatpants. He holds his softened cock for Rhett to see, and Rhett notes the smear of come on Link’s hand.

Rhett flicks his tongue and pulls Link atop him, leaving both of them exposed because it’s his house - _their_ house - and he can. He kisses Link’s neck, cheek, and mouth, tastes himself, and groans.

“How dare you,” Rhett growls, grabbing Link by the waist and squeezing him. “How dare you make it so damn easy to fall in love with you.”

* * *

Link’s instinct in preparing to move out of his apartment was correct. It only takes a week for Link to finalize everything, as his year-long lease is up for renewal anyway. Sorting through his stuff, he retires a handful of old appliances from his single years, since Rhett tells him they can buy new whatever else they need.

“I know you like your smoothies and fruit juices,” Rhett tells him while helping him box up his kitchen. “We can get you a fancy blender.”

Now, don’t get me wrong. Link really likes that Rhett wants to take care of him. Moving into a luxury cabin with his millionaire boyfriend isn’t the worst fate for a guy like him, and Link's excited about it. However, he is a man of his own means, so he lovingly teases Rhett about not trying to buy his ass. Rhett simply teases back, asking him more times than necessary if Link wants to take his card and go shopping. Link swats him playfully when he says this, unsure if he’s joking. (He’s not.)

Link has a nest egg saved for himself, and he likes where he works and what he earns. This being said, he has no problem signing the papers to end his lease, and even less leaving that lonely apartment behind. He takes a chance on happiness and new love, figures he deserves it.

The week of Link’s move is filled with late nights, laughter, and boxes aplenty. The men move what little Link brings and go shopping for new items. The first night, they break champagne together in the dark kitchen, Link seated atop the granite island with his bare legs swinging, Rhett standing between them with his hands on his thighs, kissing the fuzzy bubbles off his lips. The second and third nights are just as blissful, as is each night together that follows.

When all of Link’s stuff is moved in, when his clothes take up half of Rhett’s huge closet and their combined hair products double in number, Link considers what Rhett’s offered. As suggested, Link makes his Rhett-gifted room his own personal project, shopping for furniture and decorations with Rhett’s money. He moves the bed out and replaces it with a couch and a desk, gets a new desktop computer for work stuff (which isn’t much more than sending e-mail newsletters and designing posters) and decorates the walls with images of distant places. He adds a houseplant and a Buddha for balance, and some fairy lights. Once the room is finished, Link shows Rhett, and they christen it with a snog on the couch.

About a week after they’re settled, Rhett comes up to Link at the kitchen counter. They’ve woken up in each other’s arms every day since, and Rhett slips his hand under Link’s soft t-shirt, kisses his shoulder like he’s smitten. Link’s sips the morning coffee, unbothered as Rhett purrs on his neck, “Morning, honey.”

Link goes warm and presses back into the tall body. “Hi.” Rhett’s warm hands touch his belly, play with the drawstrings of his pajama pants.

“Guess what I’m gonna do today?”

“What’s that?”

“I’m gonna start working on my magazine.”

Link sets his mug on the counter and spins in Rhett’s arms. He’s still in disbelief over the man devoted to him, when two months prior, they’d never met. “Really? That’s great,” Link smiles, “honey.”

Rhett kisses him just as sweet.

“Have you been brainstorming this for a while?” asks Link. “Or is there something special about today?”

Arms wrapped, Rhett sways him, and Link’s suddenly very fond of how their bellies press together. “I’m telling you now because I want to feature you.”

Remember those swallowtails? The butterflies in Link’s belly? They’re back, and everything’s making sense. “Me? You mean, the park rangers?”

“Yep,” he affirms. “This is gonna be an environmentalist magazine, right? I want to scout for writers, photographers, activists, students, and community members. Y’all’re like heroes to the community, promoting wilderness safety. Your woods are beautiful, and the trails are great. Plus, the head ranger is a really nice guy.” Rhett winks. “I know The Center could use more revenue, so I wanted to feature you! Is that okay?”

God’s already proven himself with this one, now He’s just laughing _._ Link blinks at him. “More than okay, Rhett. This is amazing. Thank you so much!”

Link hugs Rhett tightly, cheek to chest.

“Bonus,” Rhett adds, hands moving down Link’s back. “My magazine’s queer as fuck,” and gropes Link’s butt.

* * *

In the first six months living together, Rhett works on his magazine.

Says he wants to step back from the business world and commit to creating something he believes in. He tells Link that his magazine will feature creative and political submissions, art and photography, and will be printed on sustainable paper. Says he hopes to advertise to hipsters and college students, as well as “the communities that deserve something good to read.” 

Rhett’s ambitious, and Link loves it. He does research on their region of Oregon and makes proposals to environmental writers and activists. Finds a parent publisher, pitches his ideas, and gets the green light. Braves the woods and starts researching flora and fauna, often going to his wilderness expert boyfriend for help. He drives to Portland on the hunt for artists, hires writers and photographers, takes some photos, writes some poetry.

As his ideas manifest into reality, he hires women and people of color to help review submissions to the magazine and urges local creators to submit. Rhett advertises for content on the themes of environmental and social justice, war and peace, food, and the future. He makes note of queer-friendly coffee shops and events around the area, and his call for submissions gets flooded. 

Determined to make the first issue something worth reading, Rhett tracks current events as the issue takes form. Poets submit their works and cooks offer recipes using plants native to the area. Rhett primarily works from home but visits the office of his parent publisher, bringing home free magazines for Link. He features Link in the first issue as Head Park Ranger and personally writes the article about Link’s wilderness program, and after a few months of diligent work, Rhett finds his name.

Rhett’s _Mythical_ morphs into something more than a literary magazine, and Rhett lives his dreams. In the six months before _Mythical_ hits the shelves, Rhett works late and rises early. He spends hours with his team, and on occasion visits Link while on the clock, as he did for Link’s article. Rhett’s an editor, creative director, typesetter, writer, visionary and publisher all at once, and watching him achieve his dreams with grace and dexterity…

Link is really proud. He’s amazed. In other words, his boyfriend’s a poet, and it’s hot.

Alright, so Rhett’s succeeding, and Link’s happy to help him. But what about Link? How is he adapting to happiness?

Reader, Link’s the happiest he’s ever been. Living with Rhett has been the most rewarding and pleasurable chapter of his life. He loves having a big, beautiful man and and a house to match, and he experiences what he’s only dreamt of. Rhett can be hot-headed, as can Link, but their fights are minimal, and Rhett and Link are good together.

We find him now typing an email to an old friend and bragging about his sexy new life. It’s quiet in the room, but there’s a faint tinkering in the downstairs kitchen, reminding Link that he no longer lives alone. Link’s smugly detailing his boyfriend’s successes when Rhett lets himself in and comes up behind him. He puts his hands on Link’s shoulders and kisses the top of his head. “How’s it goin’ in here?” his boyfriend asks, and that’s when Link knows it.

He’s already fallen in love.

Looking up, Link smiles and says it. “Help, I’ve fallen in love with you. I’ve been dancing a dream with a prince, and I don’t want to wake up.”

Rhett smiles, plants a Spider-Man kiss on his lips. “You really can’t get over that prince thing, can you?”

Link rolls his eyes, grabs Rhett’s hand and nuzzles his face against it. He suckles Rhett’s thumb for fun but nibbles so Rhett will say it back.

“And I’m already in love with you,” he puffs, “you know this.”

Link does know this. He’s written him poetry, after all. Maybe that’s what happiness is, having someone write you poetry, not knowing you’re already in love.

In love and silly with it, Link wants to tease him, pull him by the collar into a kiss that never ends. Link loves him, he knows it, and Rhett loves him back. Yes, their months together have whipped by, but Link’s never been unsure of how he feels. Every day with Rhett is a miracle, and he’s in it for life. There’s a pull between them, something chemical, and Link must obey it. Anything Rhett wants him to do, wants him to try… Link’s here for it.

It’s what makes dating him incredible and living with him so mind-blowingly _hot!_

Rhett never abuses the role-play. Link’s a sucker for Rhett’s dominant roughness, and Rhett knows it. Interestingly, as their relationship develops, living with Rhett reveals another side to him. Something incredibly soft and doting, something more romantic than his tall frame can handle. Rhett loves to please, to serve, and Link loves to let him. If Link’s whipped, Rhett’s absolutely _gone_ , and it doesn’t take much from either man to have his desires satisfied. Rhett likes certain things that surprise Link, and some stuff he likes so much that they save it for special occasions. They do like to play, though. Always teasing each other.

Rhett likes to call for Link when he’s in the master bedroom and Link’s in another part of the house. He likes to sit with Link in silence in Link’s room and work on his magazine while Link plays computer games, then nonchalantly tell Link to get on his knees and suck. And yeah, maybe Link’s spent more than a few hours in Rhett’s master bed, pinned to the silk sheets, but… Maybe Link’s the only one who really knows how to make Rhett fall apart.

* * *

Actually, that reminds me. At this point, we all know what we’re here for, so let’s remember some goodies together.

In these six months, Rhett and Link have certainly ‘christened’ the cabin as promised. Listed below are a number of times Rhett and Link have really great sex:

The first night they share the master, they don’t leave ’til sunset the next day. Enveloped in honeymoonlight, the men spend every rolling wave of lust tangled up, gasping, pulling at each other. In the magnificent bigness of Rhett’s bed, Rhett’s arms, Link relinquishes hold of his pleasure. He lets Rhett touch and squeeze him, huge hands on a trim waist, shapely legs spread akimbo. And when Rhett puts his beardy mouth on Link’s intimate places, Link melts. Burns, steams, drools like a cockslut. Being the body in Rhett’s bed is the best thing Link’s ever been, and even better? When Rhett’s finished with him, he’s never really finished.

It’s exciting, exploring all the places of Link’s new home, and when he first uses Rhett’s oversized, black-tiled, double-nozzle shower, he’s not alone. Rhett’s on him, rubbing warm rivulets of water into his skin, licking the column of his neck. Naked together, Rhett lifts and holds Link’s leg with one hand and uses the shower nozzle on him with the other. Link squirms at the sensation, but Rhett doesn’t let up, and ‘cleans’ him down there ’til he’s shivering, weak in Rhett’s arms. Twitchy, tingly, and over-sensitive, Rhett presses Link’s belly to the tile, grabs his rump, splits him open with his thumbs, and slips inside.

Rhett fucks Link on the kitchen counter in the middle of cooking dinner, then fucks him on the floor for dessert. Rhett fucks Link in the armchair and under the blanket when they’re having movie night, fucks him over the arm of the couch, fucks him in the hallway. Rhett fucks Link standing up, against the door, crushing the breath from his lungs as he clings to Rhett’s broad shoulders. Rhett fucks Link in the den, in the office. Rhett really likes fucking Link in the master bedroom, on the bed, and the dresser, too. Rhett fucks Link naked, grabs him by the back of the head and presses him to the nearest window so the woods can see his junk. Fucks Link like that, with his breath steaming up the glass, his noises echoing. Rhett often fucks Link this way so the woods can keep up, so the trees know that Link’s being taken care of, that he feels good.

Link likes when Rhett plays lumberjack. Likes his big bushy beard and his flannels, his jeans and his workboots and his calloused hands. Likes when Rhett smells like firewood and sap, likes when he’s more bristly than soft. Fact: Link’s obsessed with Rhett’s beard. He rubs his face on Rhett’s beard like a possessive cat, touches it absentmindedly in conversation, likes to hold Rhett’s head between his legs and grind on his beardy mouth. Uses the pet name he’d first known Rhett by only when he needs it, when he needs that gorgeous hiker, the stranger, and his loving boyfriend all at once. When Rhett’s beard is big and wild, so is Link’s lust, and here’s something: right before Rhett trims it, Link lives out his Paul Bunyan fantasy. He begs Rhett to chop lumber, drop the axe, and pin him down for a fuck. Link gets just what he wants, and Rhett leaves his flannel open and his jeans and workboots on, takes Link by the hips, and fucks him like a real man.

Sleepy morning sex is commonplace in the Mclaughlin-Neal household. Sometimes, Link rolls over and mouths for Rhett with his eyes closed, sucks him before he’s even halfway out of a dream. Rhett likes to wake up before Link, bring him breakfast and surprise him with an eager tongue. One particular morning, a few months in, Link awakes with a deep ache in his pelvis. He clumsily flops himself atop Rhett and starts grinding his hardness into Rhett’s hip. Rhett’s meat-forward, we know this, but he’s also a man of many pleasures, and he likes fucking Link, but he _loves_ getting fucked. It’s special for Rhett, having Link inside him, because the feeling can overwhelm. When Link fucks him, Rhett’s out of service for the rest of the day, and all he wants is more. So, when Link feels that familiar tug of arousal behind his dick, aching for Rhett’s warm body, Link knows what he’s getting into. And when he pulls at the sheets gently, revealing his lover’s bare skin in the morning light, Link presses down on Rhett’s hips and puts his pelvis where he wants it. Link whispers to Rhett his desire, gets the okay to wake him up from the inside, and pets down his back. The man’s still half-asleep, sprawled out on his belly with his arms tucked under his pillow, but he wiggles his rump at Link as a sign to go ahead. Link reaches for lube, slicks Rhett’s crease with his fingers, and dips inside. The bedroom is as quiet as the morning light as Link prepares him, and Rhett makes soft noises of pleasure when Link presses the head of his cock to Rhett’s rim. Link fucks Rhett awake like that, in quick little humps, urging from his lover desperate, throaty moans.

Unsurprisingly, Link’s DTF whenever, however Rhett wants him. Rhett’s a generous lover, sometimes to the point of his own pain, when he keeps his pants on just so he can eat Link out for hours. Rhett loves making Link feel good, and Link loves the same, but all creatures have their quirks, and riding Rhett like a cowgirl is Link’s favorite way to ride. When Link’s on top, he’s the boss. When he’s got Rhett under him like a warm sex toy that grabs back, Link takes his own pleasure. He bounces, grinds, humps, jiggles. He digs his knees into the bed, grips the headboard, and laughs his way to climax. He uses Rhett, every glorious inch, and rides him again and again, pushing past the point of saddle-sore.

Oh, and don’t let me forget about phone sex. The more time Rhett spends on _Mythical_ magazine, the less he spends on Link, and the more Link wants him. If Link’s at work and missing Rhett, he sneaks out around back and finds a tree hidden from the road. He gets Rhett on the phone and uses the other hand to touch himself, whispering to Rhett that he needs him now, right now, fuck everything else. When Link gets like this, Rhett has no choice but to up and leave the focus group, retreat into the public bathroom of a company that’s not his, and do what Link wants. They whisper to each other if they can, text each other if they can’t. They only send dick pics to finish each other off, and Link’s had many explosive orgasms dropping his phone in the dirt, screen glowing with the image of Rhett’s cock.

As fantastic as this world of endless sex seems, Rhett and Link do commit themselves to their work. During the day, Link works in his part of the woods and Rhett wherever his magazine needs him. At night, when they come home to each other, they have a routine. This usually includes dinner and, when they can stomach it, the nightly news.

One warm night in July, Rhett and Link are cuddled up on the couch in the den watching the news when they recognize the woods. Rhett sits up, squints at the scenery, then jumps, jostling the bowl of popcorn in his lap. He points at the image on the screen, which is of Link in his ranger’s outfit giving an interview. TV!Link touches the brim of his hat, and couch!Link goes bashful.

“That’s you!” his boyfriend quips.

“Yeah,” Link rubs the back of his neck nervously.

Rhett moves the popcorn and leans forward. He turns up the volume and listens to what the journalist is asking Link. His wide, proud eyes quickly darken with sadness, and the corners of his mouth fall. The interviewer takes back the microphone, and Rhett turns to Link. “You didn’t tell me about this.”

Link puts his hand on Rhett’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Everyone’s okay now; she’s okay, and so is the dog.” Link sighs. “I didn’t want to scare you.”

Rhett takes his hands. “Link, it’s my job to worry about you. Hey,” he lifts Link’s lowered eyes with a finger under his chin. “You’re amazing, you know that? Saving that woman? You do more good than you know, baby.”

Link blinks. Rhett’s saying it because he knows Link has a tendency to undersell his work. The day of the incident, Link had been patrolling the trails when he got the call. A woman’s dog had fallen into the rock ravine, and she’d hurt her leg trying to go after it. Link was the first responder, called for backup, and offered his arm to the woman. She’d badly scraped her leg on the way up, but Link retrieved her, and animal services was able to get to the dog. He’d been jumpy after it happened, but he hadn’t told Rhett because he… Well, he’s not completely used to having someone to come home to, truthfully. He might’ve forgotten to remember that someone cares.

“It’s okay,” Link repeats, squeezing Rhett’s hands. “I’m safe, she’s safe, it’s all good.” He offers a comforting smile, and Rhett blinks back at him. Rhett hugs him, and the park ranger feels all the lasting tension from that day fade away.

When Rhett starts kissing his neck, murmuring that he’s great, he’s a hero, Link wonders if seeing him praised on public television awakens something in Rhett, if it turns him on. Rhett teethes Link’s ear, whispers hot and breathy, and Link thinks he might be right. What follows is some of the most reverent, passionate sex they’ve ever had, and Link never questions his bravery again.

* * *

After six months of development, the first issue of _Mythical_ gets published, and Rhett throws a release party at the cabin.

It’s November, and tonight, the man is dressed in a lilac t-shirt and denim jacket. Link watches with quiet love in his eyes as Rhett opens the door, white wine in hand. Guests mosey in, some of whom Link recognizes from developmental meetings. He spots a few folks from a work meeting a few weeks prior, when they’d had Rhett surrounded in the kitchen as he rearranged submissions for the issue, and Link dreamily recounts the image of Rhett’s fingers in his work-tousled curls, his broad chest and his soft red flannel shirt. Now, Rhett looks casually classy in his acid wash denim, curls managed into a handsome quiff as he greets his guests.

Rhett’s in the mood to celebrate, this Link knows because he sips his wine with round cheeks, shows his guests affection with gentle hands. He says hello to every person that comes in, but once he moves into the den, the people find him. Their cabin is quickly filled with bodies, silhouettes in the dim light bumping Link as he moves between them, topping off wine glasses. More guests than Link can even count arrive within the first hour, and soon, Rhett shuts the door and turns the music up, disappearing into the crowd.

Brand-spankin’- new, the first issue of _Mythical_ sits under spotlight on a small table in the foyer. A cheap _Congratulations!_ banner fit for a child’s birthday stretches over the entryway, a touch of Rhett’s humor, no doubt. Link wanders away from the crowd and takes his time looking at the issue. The front cover is an abstract piece submitted by a local artist. Keywords jump out at Link in eye-catching fonts, reminding the consumer that the magazine is multilingual and politically liberal.

Link traces the embossed letters on the cover, traces Rhett’s name, and wonders for the umpteenth time how exactly his life became this…

 _“Mythical!”_ Rhett shouts. Link looks, and he’s standing center on the couch in the den with socked feet. The double windows behind him offer a backdrop of black night, and pink-purple party lights dance on his form as he raises his glass. Everyone hushes and gives the man their attention.

Link rejoins the party, gravitating towards the handsome, rosy-cheeked poet at its center. Rhett gives his guests a pearly smile, and Link loves seeing it. The host’s about to speak when someone taps his leg, swaps his near-empty wine glass for a full one. He takes a grateful sip and winks at them before continuing.

“Thanks so much for being here, everyone. My staff - you’ve turned my scrappy idea into something incredible and poignant, and I couldn’t’ve done it without you. You’re all wonderful.” Rhett drinks, and the people clap. Someone whoops, and Rhett goes on, “My friends, readers, and soon-to-be’s, there are so many great works of literature out there, so thank you for taking a chance this collection. The creators featured in this issue deserve your most loving attention!” More applause, and Rhett beams. “Tonight, we celebrate, so please, enjoy yourselves, eat everything.” Rhett gestures to the tables of party foods, primarily strawberries and mixed cheeses. He chuckles to himself, delighted by the surrounding scene, and raises his glass. His guests mirror him, transfixed. “Here’s to the success of our magazine, to the future, art, and anarchy,” he toasts, “and to being your mythical best!”

“Be your mythical best!” the party echoes, then drinks.

Link doesn’t have a drink in hand, and he must’ve missed the context for that weird chant, but he cheers’es his boyfriend all the same. He then watches as faceless arms grab at Rhett and pull him back into the throng. The music gets louder, the people keep drinking, and Link loses sight of the tall one.

Without Rhett, the crowd looks dark and unfamiliar. Determined not to feel blue as he often gets at parties like this, Link goes for a drink. He maneuvers through the bodies, those which seem to be growing in number, or perhaps just clumsiness, and makes his way to the kitchen. He finds something red and blended, sloshes it into a tall glass, and throws a pineapple chunk in it. He leans on the counter and drinks half the thing before his scowl unfurls.

A few of the people here should recognize Link, he’s visited the publishing house more than once. Rhett’s introduced Link as the boyfriend (“Hi, I’m the boyfriend.”), and people have said they look cute together, that they seem happy. And it’s been fine, but something about tonight feels… edgy. Or maybe that’s just Link.

One drink down, he munches his pineapple chunk and refills his glass. He’s feeling warmer, looser with alcohol in his system, so he attempts to mingle. He leaves the kitchen and joins the party, talks to a few people who know Rhett.

After meeting a handful of friends, Link gets a pretty good idea about what Rhett means to them, and how incredible a leader he is. They tell him that Rhett is gracious and sensitive and a pleasure to work with. They speak of him as if his presence has lightened the communities he’s sought to learn about and mention meeting new friends and lovers through knowing him. These people praise a version of Rhett that Link rarely gets to see, and it saddens something within him. Rhett’s more than the warm body in Link’s bed, of course, but speaking to these people, Link realizes something he hadn’t before.

Rhett’s no longer the stranger in Link’s woods. He’s no longer a stranger to Oregon.

Powerful and prominent, Rhett’s a rising force the literary world needs to watch out for. Ever-successful, he seems to conquer every project he attempts, and once Link runs out of familiar faces to swap stories with, the edgy feelings return, this time, with a point.

Link lets the blueness overcome him and retreats to being a wallflower. Seems he’d rather hide the shadows than let others shade him from Rhett’s glow. He keeps drinking, which doesn’t encourage the voice in his head telling him he’s not good enough for Rhett, that such a wonderful man needs someone equally powerful.

Sighing, Link finishes his drink. He looks towards the crowd and catches a glimpse of the man he shares a bed with. Rhett’s wine-rosy cheeks have gone red, and he’s giggling at his own joke. People frame him at either side, and for a moment, he takes the place of something divine, illuminated under God’s light. Link shakes the cocktail out of his head and looks again, sees his rich, handsome boyfriend getting fawned over like he deserves. Link studies him a little longer, masochistically making himself miss him. When he can’t take Rhett’s handsomeness a second longer, Link looks away, observes the bodies moving about his house.

He doesn’t expect Rhett to shy from this attention, and he wouldn’t want him to. Link’s not bitter, okay, at least he’s trying not to be. There’s a truth that nudges at the back of his skull, and negativity whispers, but when Link looks again and finds Rhett celebrating his success with little shame, Link feels proud.

Link feels proud, and then he feels lucky, and then he feels loved. He remembers how excited he had been to start, how cute he’d been when he asked to feature him. Link remembers the poetry Rhett’s written him, that which is immortalized in _Mythical_ issue #1 as well as the underwear drawer of the dresser they share. Remembering the dresser, Link remembers the bedroom, and the bed, and being with Rhett every night. Link sets his glass aside, moves to a different wall, and remembers all the beautiful, intimate moments between them.

He’s deep in a fantasy, drawing himself up from the depths of misplaced loneliness with memories of Rhett’s long, lean body, when someone recognizes him. Link blinks out of his tipsy haze as the person yanks him by the arm into the crowd. They settle him closer to the scene and disappear, leaving Link to admire his boyfriend as the anonymous.

And there he sits, aglow in attention like a king. He’s on the couch with one leg crossed, both arms back. He’s fucking sexy, and Link gets hot looking at his cuffed jeans, the bare skin of his skinny ankles. Rhett laughs, a big booming laugh, and Link feels it in his body. Mesmerized, Link stands dead in place as the bodies around him bump and dance without rhythm. Rhett sticks his tongue out, and Link’s mouth feels dry.

He takes a few steps towards his significant other when the people flanking him swim into focus. Two drop-dead _gorgeous_ young people, a man and a woman, leaning into Rhett and giggling at jokes before he makes them. A pretty blonde, the woman leans into Rhett while the man locks his eyes on Rhett’s face and takes a long drink. The woman laughs, touches Rhett’s chest, and Link’s dry mouth goes bitter with the taste of jealousy.

Someone else calls for Rhett’s attention, and he sits up, reaching for the offering of BBQ potato chips. The man and woman share a look over his shoulder, then press closer when he sits back. Dumb for his chips, Rhett’s busy munching and doesn’t notice the man feeling up his thigh, but Link does. Link sees it and moves quick.

“Hey,” he says, and Rhett looks up. Link’s standing before the couch, arms crossed. It’s not Link’s business to know how much Rhett’s had to drink, but he must’ve had a good amount, as the smile he gives Link is sloppy and telling.

“Babe!” Rhett shoves his zealous companions. “Look, it’s babe!”

Link steps between Rhett’s legs and kisses his cheek. Regards the woman over Rhett’s left shoulder, locks eyes with her, and teethes Rhett’s ear. His boyfriend giggles, and Link rears up, taking Rhett’s bowl of chips as bait. “Come on, baby,” he growls. “Time to celebrate with me.”

“Yessir,” Rhett slurs, and follows Link out of the crowd and into the kitchen.

* * *

Once he has Rhett to himself, Link hands over the bowl of chips.

Link spends the rest of the night at Rhett’s side, turning away the drinks people try to give him, encouraging him to eat all the snacks possible. He thanks the guests that respect Rhett’s space and gives stink-eyes to those ogling his man. The party continues without a hitch, developing into a nice little drunken stupor for everyone involved. Even the ranger allows himself a third drink, gets a little handsy with Beardy.

An hour passes, and Rhett’s staff surprises him with a cake. They set up on the island in the kitchen and light a few candles, and those who notice gather ‘round. Rhett bypasses the speech this time and blows out his candle in one breath. The crowd cheers, and Link helps Rhett abscond with the first two pieces of cake so he can eat in peace.

They sit at the bar and observe the scene together as the night flames out. Link whispers that they should be wrapping up soon, and Rhett asks him to make the people leave. Link laughs, but goes warm with the responsibility, and takes a little too much pleasure in shouting at the people: _Thank you, now get out._

Ten minutes of shuffling and overdrawn goodbyes, and the cabin is without guests once again. Link goes to turn off the music, and the quiet is jarring. Alone together at last, Link looks at Rhett. His lover sitting alone at the bar seems a lot more approachable than his previous image, flanked by beauties, and the small not-smallness of him makes Link ache.

Link goes to him, kisses his neck. “Sober up, handsome.” he coos. “Wanna have you all to myself when you’re ready.”

Retreating upstairs to the master bedroom, Link makes a point not to look back at his partner for emphasis. Leaving Rhett downstairs to return to Earth on his own time, Link undresses from his party clothes and casts the dark shirt and slacks aside. He steps into the shower and rubs the grime off him, as parties with too many grabby people always makes Link feel unclean. Hot water, Link scrubs his skin clean and angles the shower head away from his hair. Carefully washing his face, Link turns off the stream and steps out. A few blessed moments with a fluffy white bath towel, and Link’s dressing himself in loungewear.

Catches himself replaying the image of Rhett in the pretty-person sandwich as he pulls his sweatpants over his bare hips. Adds a soft t-shirt two shades of gray lighter and toes into his slippers, feeling something weird and desperate welling up inside him. Link brushes out his hair and lets his body fixate on the image as it gets him warm. Feminine, manicured hand on Rhett’s chest, and Link’s cock twitches.

He looks in the bedroom mirror and for once, doesn’t expect answers from himself. Thinking about Rhett getting pawed and praised makes him hot, and jealous, and envious, and proud, and a whole melody of other emotions Link can’t name, but one thing is sure: his cock is hard in his sweats.

Blue eyes shaded dark with temptation stare back at Link, his reflection tense in the jaw and shoulders. Rhett’s got half the state whipped, sure, but who does Rhett come home to? Who gets to have him after the party, when he’s well-fed, when he’s sleepy? His reflection’s plump lower lip twitches, and behind him, Rhett steps through the bedroom door, closes it with a soft _click!_

“Baby?”

Link turns, tented in his sweats. “I’m so proud of you, honey,” he purrs. “Now it’s my turn to show you just how much.” Holds out his hand, and Rhett comes to him, a little hunched, more bashful than he’d been that very first day in the woods.

Link puts his hands on Rhett’s waist, under his denim layer, and sweeps up his form, to his shoulders. Pushes the jacket off his shoulders and gets his hands on the lilac fabric underneath. Looking up, Rhett’s face is pink and his curls have come loose. Leaning on his tiptoes to kiss Rhett, Link tastes sweetness, and groans softly on his mouth. Guiding him back with hands glued to his waist, Link kisses Rhett all the way to the master bed. Hooks his leg under Rhett’s and knocks him down onto it.

Rhett giggles, and Link pounces him. He straddles Rhett’s belly and lets his cock poke him there, needy. He grabs Rhett by the biceps and takes a moment to admire his catch, the most wonderful man in all the world pinned between his thighs, smiling cheeky like there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

Link dips to kiss him, speaks his thoughts in the space between lips. “You had everybody whipped tonight. Everyone was touching you.”

Vibration in Rhett’s chest, rumbling under Link’s hands as he gropes and squeezes his breast. “Touch me,” he begs, even though it’s all Link’s been doing.

Rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger through Rhett’s shirt, Link feels the ache in his pelvis intensify as Rhett’s face contorts. “There were these two people,” Link describes, unable to resist working both of Rhett’s nipples, pinching and twisting just like he likes.

Rhett bucks and squirms under him, kicking his legs, but Link stays firm. Blushy smile on his face, Rhett grabs Link’s wrists but makes no effort to push his hands off. He’s not listening, so Link splays his hands over his chest and rubs him a little too rough.

“Two people,” Link repeats. “Touching you like they get to have you.” Link’s bucking his hips, unaware he’s been rubbing his dick on Rhett’s belly as he studies his face, intense in his feelings. Lust has revealed himself in the grip of Link’s hands, his rocking hips. Lust speaks, “They don’t get to have you.”

Rhett doesn’t know what he’s talking about, Link’s sure, but he doesn’t care. Link splits the duty of his hands, his left thumb rubbing Rhett’s nipple as his right hand sneaks up to his neck, enclosing lightly on Rhett’s throat. He keeps grinding, bucking into Rhett through his pants, even though it hurts.

“Don’t they know who you come home to?” Link whispers. He stills his gentle hands, takes them off Rhett and holds them out at either side. “Who gets to touch you?”

“Please,” Rhett squeaks, and that’s all it takes for Link to strip his shirt off. Unzips Rhett’s pants and casts them away, strips his briefs in one yank and lays him out on the smooth black silk cover of their bed, gets his hands back on him.

Celebrating the man as God intends, Link looks at his naked body. Rhett’s completely bare save his white no-show socks, and Link touches the length of him with fingers splayed. Rhett’s so warm, so firm, and all of his soft and muscled parts feel so good under his hands. Pointedly avoiding his cock, Link sweeps one hand up each of his thighs, exaggerates a canine growl.

Rhett’s being so good tonight that it kills him, absolutely _kills_ him. The big man keeps his hands submissive, draped on Link’s knees. He hasn’t tried to grab for Link’s cock or speed things up. He merely watches Link move above him with soft eyes, a pinkness in his face.

The night is young, and Link wants the warm body beneath him. Acting on instinct, Link flips down the hem of his sweats and sets his cock on Rhett’s bare belly. He nudges the head in Rhett’s bellybutton, sits up, clumsily removes his pants, and drags his junk over Rhett’s, delicate contact.

Rhett whines.

“I was watching you,” the man in Rhett’s lap rumbles. He’s grinding their goodies together now, one hand between them as a makeshift hole for them to slip between. They’re dry, and it’s not enough, and Link’s desperate, and he’s sick of his own voice, but he has to speak, has to express to him however he can that everything about him - from the curls on his head to his delicate wrists and his smart mouth - _drives Link_ _absolutely mad with desire._

Link’s hips try to express it for him, humping into the smush of their groins. Impatient, Link reaches for bedside drawer and grabs the lube. Uncaps and drizzles an obscene amount on both their cocks, slipping against Rhett with a groan. Rhett moans, keeps moaning as Link confesses, “Watched you all night because I’m obsessed with you. Knew I could have you like this, wanted to make sure of it.”

“Oh gosh, oh gosh,” his lover puffs. Equally impatient, Rhett grabs Link’s hips and urges him to keep humping into the slippery mess.

Soiling the bottom half of his shirt, Link folds over onto Rhett and covers as much as he can, arching his back like he wants to mate. Pinning Rhett’s big body to the bed by the waist, Link scrapes his teeth along his beardy jaw, bites his chin. “Gonna fuck you, okay? Gonna getcha ready.”

“Huh-“ Rhett starts, but Link’s already moving down his body, never releasing hold of Rhett’s trunk. He sucks up Rhett’s lubed cock and swerves his head. Rhett makes a high-pitched noise as Link tightens the softness of his mouth and sucks Rhett like he loves to, bobbing his head with flair.

One hand pushes at the inside of Rhett’s thigh, guides it up and out, stretching Rhett open. Link keeps sucking as his other hand clumsily slips between Rhett’s legs, fingertips rolling at his slick rim. Link gives Rhett his blue eyes and slips a finger in, pumping wetness into his hot, tight heat. Quirks his finger to hit Rhett where he needs it, teases him there, making Rhett clench on his hand.

Link moans around the meat in his mouth. The velvet walls of Rhett’s insides part for Link as he adds another finger and goes deeper. He has two digits plunged to the knuckle, fucking him hard with his fingers as he sucks him simultaneously, and Rhett takes it beautifully, writhing like it’s too much pleasure at once.

“Please, baby, oh please, oh fuck, it’s too much, oh fuck, _fuck!”_

Rhett’s lover teases him only a few moments longer, forcing him to take it ’til he’s overwhelmed and shivering, inches from orgasm. Link feels Rhett flex and tighten on his fingers, but Link pulls back before he can come. Rhett humps his spittle-slick cock into air, twitching at the denial. Link pushes both thighs up and out, watches his wet, pink little hole gape for more. “Cute…” Link murmurs. Dips his head for a taste, one swipe of his tongue, and Link’s cock jumps.

Sitting up, Link chuckles. Rhett’s pliant and ready for it, clearly, as he grabs the back of his knees and opens himself for Link. Obeying his compulsion to spread, Rhett makes helpless, needy noises, eyes half-lidded and trained on Link’s face. He shows himself off and Link rewards him by grabbing his thighs.

Kneeing to line himself up, Link pushes down on Rhett’s thighs and spreads him even wider. He settles his cock against the space made for him: the slick valley of Rhett’s taint. Grinding slow, Link lets the house fall quiet, the invisible spirit of the cabin in the woods watching, waiting.

Eager and done with being teased, Rhett grits his teeth and pulls on Link’s hips. “Fuckin’ do it already.”

Frustration moves for him, swiveling to meet the head of his cock to Rhett’s rim. Takes Rhett by the waist and gives him what he wants, pushing slowly into the tightness. “Ohhh…” Link moans, surprised at how Rhett’s ass yields, sucks him in. Tight velvet heat sucks Link halfway, and Link has to bear down on the rest. Link takes his lover’s hands and interlocks their fingers, throws Rhett’s arms over his head as he meets him in a sloppy kiss.

Rhett suckles Link’s tongue as Link pushes, pushes, easing beyond resistance. When Link’s pelvis meets the back of Rhett’s thighs, the man makes a noise on Link’s mouth I can’t begin to describe, and Link makes a weird, horny sound in response. Link leaves himself buried, sucked into Rhett’s heat, as he kisses him with a lazy tongue. Squeezes his hands and holds him there, the long, beautiful legs spread for him enclosing his hips, hooking at the ankles.

When Link finally starts moving, he’s puffing compliments on Rhett’s mouth. They stare into each other’s eyes as Link’s hips begin to grind, hump, blood rushing up from where their bodies meet, up their necks and into their ears and cheeks. Link can’t think, can’t put two words together to describe how beautiful Rhett looks, tastes, feels.

Thankfully, that’s why I’m here, doing it for him.

Link fucks into his boyfriend at a steady pace, increasing the distance of his pelvis in increments to allow for Rhett’s adjustment. Another languid kiss, and Rhett squeezes Link’s hands, breathes a tiny, “fuck me,” on his lips.

Hips snap hard against Rhett, harder and harder as the bed rocks. Rhett goes throaty, moaning his rarest moans, eeking the guttural sounds he only makes when Link’s inches deep inside him. Breathless, Link bites his neck and keeps fucking, rutting into him so roughly the bears in the woods would approve. He fucks Rhett like that ’til the bed bumps the wall, fucks into his wetness as he tightens and squeezes Link’s meat. Link worships Rhett’s chest, licking and sucking on his nipples with a lazy tongue. Neither man speaks a word for five minutes, breathing together in a dance, a perfect waltz, as the pleasure builds.

The bigger of the two of them breaks the silence with a slutty mouth. “Fuck _me,_ Link, you feel so good. Love your cock, fuckin’ love it, goddamn _fuck_ I love this cock!” Rhett clenches down on the fullness wedged in him, throws his arms ‘round Link’s neck and clings to him, whines for Link to take him all the way there.

“Take it,” grunts Link. “Suck me in.”

“Hnnnnnnnnyahhhh~” answers Rhett, and does what he asks. Link’s pulled deeper, deeper than deep, and bumps against Rhett in off-kilter thrusts, feeling his own impending release. More breathy, slutty sounds, and Rhett scrapes his nails down Link’s back, crumpling his gray shirt. Rhett peeks at what’s happening between his legs, grabs the lube-soiled front of Link’s shirt and holds it up, watching his abdomen flex and push.

Stuffing his big beardy boyfriend with cock makes Link horny, hazy, but watching Rhett watch Link fuck him makes Link wanna come. He grabs Rhett’s face with one hand and braces himself on the bed with the other. “Good boy.” He gives him a few more strokes in missionary, edges himself, and pulls out.

“Over,” he snaps, and Rhett rolls onto his belly. Link hauls him by the hips and props him on his knees, scrambles to his feet. Link plants both feet on the bed and takes Rhett by the hips for balance, bending into his knees. He mounts Rhett as one big dog mounts another, slipping back into his pink, yielding rim. Framing Rhett with spread thighs as if climbing a ladder the wrong way, Link bumps against him, crying a noise at how fucking incredible it feels like this.

Rhett’s mouth falls open in a pretty O-shape, and Link grabs his hair to see it. Keeps one hand on Rhett’s arched back, balanced atop him and hunched. Inner thighs touching Rhett’s rump on every thrust, Link feels hot and works himself quickly to finish. Scrapes his teeth along Rhett’s shoulder and tells him, “I’m close.”

“I’m close,” he echoes.

“Can I come inside you?”

“Uh-huh.”

Ready to finish this for real, Link takes Rhett in both hands and raws him. Humps and humps and humps, grunts, _“My man,”_ and spills into his lover. Link keeps humping and Rhett follows quick, coming from the inside and clenching down on the heat. Link hunches, grabs Rhett’s cock, helps him shoot.

“Fuck!” Rhett cries, ejaculating white streaks on black silk. Link pumps his fist as Rhett dribbles the last of it, rolling his softening cock inside him ’til it slips out.

Taking Rhett in his arms, Link throws down on the bed and tangles himself up in Rhett, long limbs locked. Finding Rhett’s beardy mouth, he offers a soft kiss and nuzzles his nose under his jaw. He curls himself ‘round Rhett and clings, clings like Rhett had clung to him, and Rhett clings back. They hold each other tight in silence as the echoing thumps of their lovemaking settle in the cabin’s bones.

Link peeks, and Rhett’s head’s on his chest, floating in the afterglow with a soft, sated smile. Link runs his fingers through Rhett’s curls and kisses his forehead. “I’m so proud of you,” Link repeats, because Rhett needs to hear it again, against the quiet, spoken by the one person who can truly possess him. Link says it, and what he says next, because he feels it, and Rhett has to know. “I love you so much.”

* * *

Six months after that, and Rhett and Link approach the anniversary of the day they met. It’s April again, and the air is sweet with the scent of warm pine. Link walks to work, as he has for the past year, with a spring in his step. Sometimes he walks with a slight twinge in his anus, and sometimes he walks hand-in-hand with Rhett. Today, he walks alone, looks at the redwood trees and the sun in their needles, smiles into the morning light like a man deeply in love.

Loving Rhett has brought magic back into Link’s life, the kind of magic only felt by admiring a tall tree. Link loves, and loves fiercely, loves more than he’s ever loved in his life. He loves his woods, and his work, and his hikers. Loves his boyfriend and his cabin and the new life they share. Loves being alive like he hadn’t quite before, and loves himself like he’s never allowed himself to.

When Link comes home from work, Rhett has dinner ready for him. Rhett continues his work with _Mythical_ magazine but slows down between releases, giving Link more time with him. Any time with Rhett is a blessing, really, and Link has absolutely zero complaints about living with him (except his stinky bean farts).

Tonight, they dine on pasta with red sauce and fresh vegetables, make eyes at each other and sip from wine glasses. After dinner, they retire to the master bedroom, and take up their respective sides of the bed. They’re in pajamas with their nightstand lamps on, comfy in bed and looking very much like a married couple.

Rhett’s about a chapter into his novel when Link remembers. He looks at Rhett’s face, then drops a soft kiss to his bare, freckled shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“It’s been a year since we met.”

The hiker/poet sets his book in his lap. “Really?”

Link checks the date on the newspaper in his hands, shrugs. “Just about, yeah. Can you believe it?”

Cocking his head, Rhett looks at him with a twitch in his lip. “Yeah, I can.”

Link blushes. “Sometimes I can’t believe it. Being here with you, having you, always.”

His boyfriend sets his novel on the nightstand and leans in, shuffles low in their bed and presses a kiss to Link’s chest. “I like always,” he murmurs, then tries to nibble. Link giggles, pulls him up for a kiss on the lips.

The big man moves to cover Link, leaning into the smooch. Link works a hand up into his curls and gives a soft tug, makes Rhett gasp on his mouth. They share another kiss, and Link holds his head, looking into the stormy eyes he’s come to know, the same eyes that Link could’ve never imaged he’d be looking into.

Rhett’s something new, but meeting him has felt like coming home, and looking at Rhett, Link sees the truth of what he wants.

Looking at Rhett, Link imagines a redwood ceremony with white canopies. He’s smiling into Rhett’s face, and Rhett’s smiling back because that’s what he does, and Link’s thinking about little black boxes and silver wedding bands and how breathtakingly _handsome_ Rhett would wear a suit and how his left hand would look even sexier with a ring on it, and he’s thinking about lots of happy days kissing his bearded face and-

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” teases Rhett.

Link gives a soft kiss. “Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rhett's hiking outfit taken from [this sketch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzJYxMiOyO4) and Link's khaki uniform inspired by [this look](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_zBnN5KPGs). Trails inspired by Trinidad, California. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's supported the continuation of this fic, and my new readers!! :')
> 
> Follow [lovelyrhink](http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com) for more :)


End file.
